Daroach: Mousinov Legacy Prolouge
by SonicGurl82
Summary: Prince Dorocche is the 4th and youngest son of the powerful yet sincere King and the fair yet noble Queen; a brother of 3 older brothers and a sweet young sister. He has enjoyed his life with his family until a sudden omen has befallen his family. Will he and his family be able to survive?
1. The Mousinovs

It has always been lovely in the land of Neptunia; a large town of Silica is where trouble seemed to have ceased to exist on the outskirts of the town. All class: High, middle and low would get along with one another without discriminate one another but help each other with their problems. Most of the Citizens would be happy with lifestyles and society while others think there would be a change in their life. Either way it comes and goes as it pleases.

A glamorous Palace, built from rare materials along with ice and marble; 3 stories high with 70 ft. width of measurements with 3 sections of the Palace; elaborately decorated blue-and-white facades featuring gilded atlantes, caryatids and pilasters designed by the finest sculptures in all of Gardenia, took over 100kg of gold to decorate the palace exteriors. This beautiful palace is the home of the royal family who ruled this nation for 100 years; it's an ancestral home to the royal line, the Mousinovs.

The Mousinovs is the name that brings balance to the nation of the people, their line of noble, strict yet kind-hearted rulers have brought peace on to the land of Neptunia. They have been known in their royal line of best magic casters, technicians, artists and more; despite their reputation of some with greed and ambition, determination and nobility was their main pride. The current ruler of Neptunia is a noble and kind king with a firm grip of his kingdom though him having a family for years, has made him soften and more admired; having a loving wife with 7 children: 4 sons and 1 daughter.

If we could zoom closer to the palace you can catch a glimpse of a young prince, looking out the window with an expression of boredom on his face. In fact, his young thin lips parted with a decidedly long sigh as he surveyed the land spread out before his window. Dorocche Mousinov had always been the trickster of the family, despite being the age of ten; he has held the regal determination of the Mousinov household. All the male Mousinovs did. But perhaps it was his frizzy, grey fur and scarlet eyes, matched with his sly grins and mischievous personality that made him be known as the "Little Gremlin".

Tonight is the big night of his family's 100th anniversary of Mousinov rule in the Golden Winter Palace. On these special occasions, everything must be perfect and formal; decorations needed to be set up, the food must be prepared and ready, the guest list must be complete and the royal family must wear the best. It often busier here then before where most of the servants, maids, butlers even the cooks prepare for the festivities of the party.

The Mousinov family got themselves busy with preparations of the party, clothes, and themselves as well; meaning they need to wear various of clothing and accessories for hours until the party begins, luckily, Dorocche-sly as he is- made an excuse to leave the dressing room so he could have his own fun but sad to say, everyone's busy so he has nothing to do, despite of being a prince with so many luxurious things and riches beyond anyone's dream...

Still, he yearned for the freedom of seeing more.

It was almost impossible for him to convince himself that no more than a year or so ago he, along with his family, been exploring their planet with the wide-eyed fascination of a young prince. He had seen the rivers of Eng.-get and the wild plains of Scot Garden and the ancient, powerful ruins of Covet and the hallowed halls of Athens before returning to his beloved homeland of Neptunia. All of which was an excellent getaway for the family to enjoy each other company and get to do see and learn everything in sight.

And, even more amazingly so less than three years ago Dorocche, along with his brothers, had traversed to Capon and discovered the underlying goals of the Great War of Chocoholic; The Mousinov children were told many stories by their father of the Great War; Dorocche most favorite were the rebels intentions of reclaiming their corrupt country by stealing the greedy rich to give to the most poor and how that was one of the success of winning the war, the everlasting gallons of treasures to give to the poor from the tyrants.

Dorocche is a quick learner and well aware of how farfetched the truth was to the galaxy. He was always been impress by the stories of master thieves and outlaws even sometimes, upon reviewing, it almost seemed unreal to him.

Dorocche has been dying to live it, more freedom and more success to be a master thief. He once told his older brothers about it, but they declined that idea for it is not their way of royalty, it is stupid and it's a commoner's life of a greed and ambition. When Dorocche told his baby sister about it, she just smiled and said," It more like you, Dorocche!"...

...The little prince could help but smile at those wonderful memories he spent in the past few years with his family, even upon smiling in his famous grin of delight.

"Dorocche, there you are!" a mellow voice said from a distance.

Dorocche was brought to reality with a jolt. He blinked his red eyes and glanced at the owner of the airy voice.

Prince Lutheran Mousinov-was the closest thing to a scholar that the Mousinov family could claim to have. His guileless Persian red eyes behind his large, round glasses combined with his excellent intelligence that matched by a wavy mane of silky brown hair along with his patch grey, ruffled fur and dry, pink nose.

Despite Lutheran's aptitude for being the perfect model of education, there was a caring underlying look in his eyes and it often comes out in the way he lectures his brothers so subtly that the sting of it would bother them for days before they realized what had occurred.

But Lutheran had been so quiet these days Dorocche didn't mind his annoying lectures and constant worries.

"Daydreaming again aren't you, gremlin?" chimed in another of Dorocche's brothers. The second eldest of the Mousinovs sons;

Prince Napoleon Mousinov—who bore the title prince prouder than any of his brothers—turned his playful burgundy eyes staring out of two sly smile for tease, at his youngest brother. His wiry fur is darker color then Dorocche's but it gave Napoleon a similar appearance to their father, only a bit round.

He is the most arrogant, self-centered brother Dorocche ever known, Napoleon would often teasing his brothers and sister but he's the most determine to prove his position as prince. He is also a womanizer but said to him that he found the girl of his dreams months ago and promised to introduce her to him.

Dorocche made a sour face and instinctively stuck his tongue out at his older brothers, secretly happy to see them again for the whole day.

Lutheran adjusted his glasses as he gave a concern look at his brother. "We were wondering where you have gone, Doro, I assure you that mother was worried for you."

"Assuredly," Napoleon said, rolling his eyes. "We all know that Ma wants you to be on your best behavior...and Pa not want you to ruin the family reputation."

He chuckled hysterically while Lutheran rolled his own eyes in annoyance but Dorocche couldn't but smile at his words. His mother and father are interesting people. His father was very serious about their family legacy and refuse to let a foolish action affect their reign but he still care about his family more than the reputation while his mother constantly worries about her children and actions but she try to let them be free on their own.

Despite those traits, he loves them dearly.

"Now, Napoleon, do not tease your brother besides He's as free-spirited as your grandmother."

His laughter has stopped as the three princes turned to face their elegant and graceful mother, Queen Elisa Alexa Mousinov; she glanced at each of them through her glamorous Persian red eyes and rose colored, dainty nose that she has pass on to Lutheran and her daughter and her hair, that was pulled into a bun on top of her regal head, was black as ebony and soft, light grey fur was the same color that blessed to her daughter (once again) and son, a gift she had given them from birth.

The Queen was beautiful, noble and very formal but she also demonstrates self-will and strong wisdom to her kingdom and her family. Elisa shows great affection towards her husband and children, willing to do whatever it takes to protect them from harm, especially her youngest children.

Beside her was Dorocche's eldest brother, Orlando Nelson Mousinov, his deep red eyes—though not like his mother's, but like his father's—narrowed with steady concentration and the ebony hair combed and jelled including placing his lengthy hair into a ponytail, back to his neck giving him a deeply princely look. Orlando had always been the most focus of the Mousinov sons and also the most mature. He had been a favorite of both his father and the young girls and princesses in Neptunia since he is very handsome.

Though Napoleon often claims himself as the leader, Orlando, being driven forth by his loyalty and devotion to his kingdom (like his father), has let his impulsive brother be in led. Lutheran and Dorocche didn't mind, but when the time came, his younger siblings will turn to him for advice and support...

Soon they were followed in by five servants to the queen entered the room; one of them is a child-being same age as the young prince- laid out five robes for the family. All were glittered with encrusted royal jewels—everything from diamonds to emeralds to sapphires—and Elisa, being the noble Queen of Neptunia, began to inspect each of them for the opening event tonight.

"Aw, Ma, I wasn't teasing the little gremlin," Napoleon was quick to protest, catching Lutheran's eye and winked.

"We just simply found Dorocche here, Ma" Lutheran explained, in his well-nature tone even as underneath it all he is calmness was annoyance caused by his second oldest brother, who was snickering to himself.

"I was just taking a breather…!" Dorocche pouted as he pointed at the window. "It's a beautiful day outside, but can't we go out?"

"It for a cause, Doro," Lutheran smiled softly, glancing at his little brother. "Besides, you'll get to have fun at the ceremony!" The young prince blew up both his cheek and crossed his arms, making a face of a spoiled child.

"And don't forget, little brother," Orlando said casually as he sat himself down on a blue chair. He lets his deep hard eye shone a light at Dorocche, smiling casually, "This ball is to celebrate our family's anniversary so do not find it boring."

"It like birthday party, only not for one person but for the entire family," Elisa simply said as she picked up a silk gown and inspect it further to be sure it was right. "After all, Dorocche, your Grand mama is invited to the ball, too," his mother said with her courtesan voice alight with a smile. And this broke out of his drowsy trance into a state of shock.

Together, Orlando, Napoleon, and Lutheran smiled in agreement as if they knew about her arrival to the ball which is true.

"HOORAY! GRANDMA'S COMING!" The young prince began to bounce around in joy. He loved his grandmother very much and she always brings happiness to his heart. Lutheran had to hold his little, wild brother down to calm him down but playfully tickled him onto the floor. They both laugh full-heartily. Napoleon, Orlando and Elisa gaze the younger sons of the king with smiles on their warm face.

Soon a small voice, filled with sweetness of honey and light as feather.

"Brother!"

Gliding in the room was the youngest daughter of the Mousinov, Princess Pearl Aynastia Mousinov with her sunny smile that goes against her pale white fur that glows when the both the sun and moon reflects upon it and her black, ebony hair, offset by only the slightest brown tint. Her cheeks were slightly pink and her scarlet eyes spoke with the rims the color of rose pink that becomes brighter each time, though her slim body was perhaps a bit too thin for a youngling at the age of 6.

Pearl is well known by everyone as the 'snow white princess' due to her being born premature and albino, making her sensitive to sunlight. Despite this, she has very warming smile that can make the poorest, the greediest or the meanest person smile. She may have a weak body but has a strong heart.

"Pearl!" the young prince called to her, affectionately as he rose from the carpet and rushed over, wrapping his arms around her thin shoulders and holding her tight to him. "You have news for me?"

There was something wonderful in the way her body held Dorocche's so tightly. He felt that it was his purpose was to protect his vulnerable, baby sister from danger. Dorocche might shake and quiver with fear, but Pearl's merry, sweet smile will reminded him that he would fight for her and for all that her eyes that holds her future.

Dorocche loved his family dearly. They were more than just a big "happy" family. They were his blood-bonds. They were the people whom he clung to when the nights were dark and long and the nightmares of those he had seen and killed haunted him. Lutheran lectures, Napoleon entertained, Orlando gives advice, His father disciplines and his mother soothes.

But Pearl was everything Dorocche fought to protect. In her eyes Dorocche knew the hope and brightness, and all the things that he had fought to protect. He was closest to Pearl of all his siblings and he felt that transcending father-to-cub feeling that was primitive and inherited in every protective figure.

"Letter for you," Pearl said cheerily as she withdrew, smiling up into her face with casual grace from the tiny princess. "…from Grand-mama!"

The smile that worked across Dorocche's lips matched his sister and, for only moment, he was just as young and fanciful as her, unaware of the dark shadow looming above his head, haunting all pleasant endeavors he attempted to achieve despite everything that daunted him.

Dorocche admired his Grand mama much in the same way he had found himself chasing after her when his family had visited his cousins in Camelot once upon a time. It was the cool grace that his favorite grandmother excluded that captivated Dorocche—while it was her deep kindness and soft smile that held on to him—and her stay in the Winter Palace had been the youngest prince's fondest memories. Chasing after his grandmother, begging for her to stay at the palace and given him her song that she sang to his mother when she was his age, it was a lovely song.

"It was delivered just recently from Camelot."

Unlike his daughter, King Dominick Nicholas Mousinov did not slide in. He walked stiffly with military decorum with his dark grey fur and a stiff upper lip. His regal, tall and muscular posture matches his serious features, which often found it hidden underneath his large crown. His burgundy eyes reflected at Dorocche with slight humor. Humor that been usually been removed most of the time when it comes with business and royal duty but it ceases when with his family though lately it has had a hard reserve and a weary tiredness of his age.

Pearl proclaimed with merry childishness as she grinned at Dorocche. "Open it! Open it!"

"You best," Dominick agreed.

Without further encouragement, Dorocche tore into the letter, missing the sigh Dominick released as Elisa giggled upon seeing his glee with a letter from the girl.

...As the royal family is having their moment, the little servant mouse that was with the other grown servant girls, watched in curiosity. She locked her gaze at the young prince, blushing deeply underneath her honey colored fur which many of the other servants and maids often tease her for it. Honey was her name though being as sweet as her name states has a curiosity from birth and born with a destiny to serve the Royalty.

Floppy golden brown hair framing a cute, innocent face with eyes the color of chestnut, hiding depths of dreams and imagination. The little mouse servant admired Prince Dorocche's clever and mischievous nature but afraid to confront him about it for she is very shy and distant from him cause he's royalty while she is just a mere servant since she was found outside the palace in a deep storm one night, unconscious, and was brought in by the kindness of the royal family and since then she swore to protect them from danger.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden vocal of one of the princes...

"It's been awhile since grand-mother Maria wrote to us," Lutheran sighed and Napoleon twittered happily. Orlando merely rolled his eyes at his brother's antics, but his eyes were drawn away from his task at hand to watch Dorocche read the letter.

"Suppose she's written a long ode to your mischievous, Doro?" Napoleon asked giddily, nearly jumping from his seat. "What impish there is, anyway." His answer was a rude gesture from Dorocche, which was missed by both his parents. Of course, he knew that grandmother's letter were formal to the point of nearly being written in stone. But he had learned over a year of letter exchanging to read grand mama Maria's words and take them for their hidden meaning. Maria's emotions were, indeed, there but in such a subtle way one could miss them entirely.

There was no mistaking these words, your document here...


	2. The Ball

When the sun has fallen on the west border of Neptunia, snow began to rain down slowly across the land. The breeze was chilly but the sensation of snow was a favorite to the citizens of Neptunia especially when royalty are holding a party.

The Palace was beautiful, made of gold and silver with ice windows that never melted and inside were bright and pure yellow with astonishing colors of gold and silver with tile floors of the ball made out of marble and pillars designs made of pure copper and iron. Many of the guests: wealthy and royalty, workers and farmers even the poor arrived to the palace with colorful gowns and uniforms: some wore costumes and masks while others plain but formal suites.

The ball room filled with bright and glossy decorations, guests danced with grace and care among the golden floor with music playing with a strong but soothing rhythm, filled with passion and love. Dorocche couldn't believe his eyes. He been to many parties including his own family gatherings but this one has to be the best out of ALL of them. He could watch the beautiful scene all night if he has to.

…

Meanwhile, the rest of the Mousinov family was ready to present themselves to the party guest. Dominick, wearing his royal uniform and cape with a deep filling of dark red, decorated with golden laces and woven yellow lightning bolts alongside a silk blue sash that matches his crown gems and a large red feather in tact to it. To represent his role, he wore a precious heirloom that been pass down from generation to generation, the Mousinov Bell, which he often kept around his neck. But for the moment, the host was unpleased at the moment.

"Where is my son? Where is Dorocche?" He called out, quietly but furiously at the servants who were still on the search for, knowing that the king is strict and deadly serious when something gone wrong. The some of the servants went looking for the young prince while most returned to the party, leaving one remaining and that servant was Honey.

Honey knew that the prince, Dorocche has a habit of not showing up until the last moment but tonight was the big night for the family and he is nowhere to be seen…she began to observe the royals.

The Queen, wearing her velvet sky blue dress with sleeves that reach to her wrist that flows at her every movement, her glittering slipper taps quietly on the hard floor with silver gems on her seam. Her crystal crown decorated with sapphire gems-stones was becoming concern for her child. All her children: Orlando, Napoleon, Lutheran and Pearl were present except Dorocche. The three brothers were becoming agitated, concern and worried for their little brother. The all wear the same attire as their father but with different color themes and symbols:

• Orlando wore uniform and cape, similar to his father only that excludes his color theme which was royal blue and dark blue, decorated with silver small stars and laces. His own crown has the marking of a silver star; connect with blue feather, standing up high and proud, on top of the silver holder.

• Napoleon's uniform is the same color as his father only brighter, copper laces and sun seams. Unlike his father, mother and older brother, he doesn't wear a silk sash but wears his favorite sun pin on his chest. His crown was deep red with the markings small suns and his wild feather was burgundy.

• Lutheran uniform was the color green in different shades but has a bronze color laces and pine leaf colored deigns on his attire but not on his cape for it is plain green. His crown was light green with leaf designs and his feather, flowing and wavy, was deep green.

And finally there was Princess Pearl, wearing silver white dress made of pure silk with small silver diamonds on the bottom of her dress matching her snow flake tiara. With each step she takes her dress follows her, being drag across the floor with grace.

Honey knew the look on the young princess face. Pearl seems to be the most concern for Dorocche, she worries about the celebration since this to her is her first big party and she wants her big brother to be by her side.

The little servant girl heard the Queen call her name, "Honey! Honey dear, can you please come over here?" She then rushed to the concern queen side and waited until she knelt to her, "Listen, dearie, in 10 min. we are about to present ourselves to our guests but Dorocche isn't here! Would you please find him?" Honey bowed her to the desperate queen and mother, "Yes your highness!"

And without hesitation she zooms down the hallway.

...

Honey started upstairs to the 2nd floor and was hoping that Dorocche would be there…and he was…after she crashed into him around the corner!

The two were completely dazed for only a moment, with the world moving weird and slowly around them. The little prince was the first to come to his senses for his visions began to be clearer and the first thing he saw was a servant girl on the floor with him. Dorocche groaned at his luck, just when he realizes he was about to be late for the presentation of the royal family, he runs as fast as he could to be downstairs and he bumps into a servant. But this servant seems familiar…He pushed it aside for now. Dorocche rose to his knees and placed his hands on her shoulders, shaking vigorously as he spoke out loud, "Hey…Hey! Snap out of it!"

Honey was able to get her senses back but she wasn't expecting to be two inches to the prince own face. "Are you alright?" He spoke with concern. Honey felt herself froze on the spot gazing at the young prince in his royal uniform. His attire is the same as his older brothers including a crown with a feather. His color theme was ripe red with gold laces and copper seams of broad designs of bells, decorated on his uniform and crown while his cape just plain red. The feather that rest on top of his head was dazzling red with a tint of orange. Every inch of color, design and texture matches Prince Dorocche himself, just like the rest of his family.

Honey was unable to speak for moment but her voice somehow made it through, shaking with words not coming out right, "Y…yes…I…I…fine…I mean…well…I mean…" Dorocche was stumped but glad she was able to speak. He would've called her weird if she didn't look so familiar, "Hey...your one of my ma's servants and you also help my sister out when she got sick with the spring fever, right?" Honey was shocked_…He still remembers me?_ She would often stay in the background whenever the prince appears and not say one word, but he knew about her, even in the darkness. All she could now is nod, trying to avoid his glittering scarlet eyes but could never stop her undying heartbeat and her unavoidable blushing.

Dorocche couldn't help but smile at her. He often watches her when she's nearby and would sometimes wave at her just to get her attention but as always, she would hid behind the nearest person or object just to avoid him and when nothing around for her to hid, she would just run out of sight. Dorocche finds her very cute when she blushes! That is until he realizes something….

"Oh no! The introductions…!" The frantic prince quickly grabbed a hold of Honey's hand and helps her up on her feet, "…Look, I know my ma sent you to look for me but now that you found me…I need to back to my family…before my pa KILLS me!" And with those word said he quickly began to sprint down the hallway to the stairs, dragging Honey with him. She was surprised that the prince was able to run this fast, especially something THIS important!

Still, having to hold his hand…is another story…for now she must keep with him!

…...

The two little duos arrived back to the family in time for Dorocche to be relieved by his mother and sister but scorned by his father and brothers. They all agreed to forget Dorocche's foolishness for tonight much towards young prince relief, but promised to never let it happen again. Honey was just watching from aside.

The party was quiet and silence emerges; an authority voice then called out, with echoes that can ring your ears, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Today is an honorable achievement for our city and beyond! For tonight we celebrate for the royal line whose brought peace, balance and tranquility to our nation, presenting the royal family of our city and nation!"

Just before the large solid doors opened, the royals position themselves from tallest to smallest: Dominick, Elise, Orlando, Napoleon, Lutheran, Dorocche and Pearl; all were silence when the large door slowly opened; bring forth a bright light leading to the ball room. The voice then began to ring once more, bring out the first royal monarch, "Presenting his majesty of the royal line, King Dominick Nicholas Mousinov!" And that, letting Dorocche's father step forward into the ball room, with his head high and firm as he strolled down the tiled floor while the guest parted out of his way. Then the announcer called out the next royal, "Next, Queen Elisa Alexa Mousinov!" The Queen emerged from the darkness and strolled 4ft behind her husband; unlike the King, his wife smiled gracefully.

Meanwhile, the young prince waited patiently behind his older brothers for his name to be called when he felt a small hand touch his own. He turned to face to see his mysterious hand holder, only to reveal to his little sister; her expression was nervousness and her rosy-red eyes were filled with fright. He smiled warmly at her as he place his other hand on her thin shoulders, "Don't worry Sis, everything is gonna be fine! I'll hold your hand once we go out there, okay?" The meek princess eyed her brother for a moment then smiled warmly once more, Dorocche given his sister a peck on the forehead and smiled to her even wider.

Watching such a touching scene between such loving siblings made Honey smile herself, wishing she could be with her family but sadly never seen again after the 'incident'. The thought of unable to see her family again made her own heart sunk; not wanting to ruin the family moment she turned to leave. Honey felt someone touching her hand, gently but firm. She turned to see the prince; Dorocche Dominick Mousinov, youngest son of King Dominick Mousinov, was holding onto her hand!

"Y…Your Majesty…!" She squeals a little loud, shivering as her face flushed with the color red. Dorocche was taken back by her sudden reaction but sigh heavily, shaking his furry grey head. She could've gotten use to him by now; still, she is cute. "You shouldn't keep freaking out EVERYTIME I'm around. You needn't to be worry about anything and besides…" His face leaned closer to Honey's making her little heart beating twice as faster than before, giving her the most warming smile she has ever seen him given, "…I already know you like me! So, I'm gonna tell you my secret." He closer towards her ear and whispered four single words…

"I….Like…You…Too…."

Honey eyes widen, both filled with pure shock. She felt light-headed and would of fall onto floor if the prince hasn't caught her on time. He guides her to the closest chair, letting her sit down then smiled casually, "Try and take it easy, okay? Don't want you to strain yourself or you might collapse!" Then the announcer called out, "Finally, presenting the youngest members of the Mousinov line…Prince Dorocche Dominick Mousinov and Princess Pearl Aynastia Mousinov." Dorocche looked back at Pearl who was meekly smiling then faced Honey, "Well, that's our cue, I'll see you later!" With that final sentence the Prince did the unexpected…He placed his own nose onto Honey's then turned and rushed to his sister side…did it all in 3 seconds!

Dorocche grabbed Pearls tiny hands then guided out of the door slowly and delicately, disappearing in the light, leaving the stunned Honey alone in the great halls…

...

Meanwhile, the night was still young and snow continued to fall, a golden carriage trolled to a stop. The driver leap off from his seat and strolled towards the decorate door, with the turn of the silver knob, the door opened as he bow to the Grand Duchess, Maria Catherine Olden.

Maria was a woman in her early fifties, standing gracefully up in the loft; her light grey fur was ruffling themselves with grace as her movement. She wore a long lavender dress, with sleeves that went down loosely to her wrists, and red flats on her dainty feet. Her hair was silver and was wrapped in a bun that was covered by a matching beret. Her eyes were bright scarlet which matched the ruby necklace.

Maria is the mother of Queen Elise, mother-in-law of King Dominick and grandmother of the Mousinov children. She has traveled from Camelot, to see her beloved daughter and her family including her wonderful but mischievous nephew, Dorocche. Every-time she arrives at the palace, Dorocche was always the first to greet her, hoping she would stay longer and her last trips but sadly Maria would have to return to Camelot for royal matters. At her last trip, she promised him she gives him a present to help him feel better and now that she returned she'll be able to give it to him.

The Grand Duchess traveled into the grand palace, the grand doors were opened for like magic. The large ball room with glitters of the color of yellow and gold as she waltz towards the front on the crowd, sitting on her throne which was made for her use. The elderly duchess gazes at the surrounding crowd of dancers, hoping that she'll be able to find her family. And she did, there in the center was King Dominick dancing with her daughter, Elise though it was temporally interrupted by the youngsters, little Pearl and her beloved nephew, Dorocche; the loving siblings was dancing together, Dorocche grabbed both of his sister's hands and begun to swing her around in a circle! It brought warmth and happiness to the Grandmother's heart.

Dorocche paused his dancing for a moment when caught a glimpse at an elderly women, seating her-self on one of the eight thrones: 3 were on the highest point while the rest were on the second step on top of the platform. Dorocche heart leaped for joy as he called out to his family the news…

"Mama! Papa! Pearl! Grandmama's here! She's finally here!" The King and Queen stared ahead and smiled causally, "So she is…" "…Dorocche, why don't you go on ahead and meet your grandmother while we get the rest of the family!" Dorocche turned his mother and smiled," Okay, Mama!" The hyper-active prince rushed over through the dancing crowd. Once he was through, he stopped in his tracks, placing his hand into his pocket and took it out with a neatly folded piece of paper. He unfolded it gently, revealing a picture of prince riding a horse then he rushed up the crimson carpet stairs. "Grandmama! Grandmama! You came!" Dorocche embrace his dear grand-mother, who hugged him back with the same passion. The two looked at each other's eyes, "Look, Grandmama, I draw a picture for you!" He handed her the picture, the grandmother stared at the drawing for a moment then smiled at her nephew, "Oh, Dorocche, I love it, you certainly have a talent in art!" Dorocche grinned proudly to himself," but I have a special gift to give to you…"

The prince smile faded away leaving a surprised look on his face. The royal grandmother reached deep within her purple handbag then brought forth a small rectangular box, clothed in red silk and has a golden symbol of two bells and tiny stars line all the edges. Dorocche gasp in awe, this present to him was unusual but lovely. "Whoa…is this for me?" Maria placed the beautiful box in his hands as he observed it closely," Is it some sort of jewelry box?" The grandmother couldn't help but chuckled at her nephew's remark, she took back the box onto her hands then smiled," No, Doro, watch closely…." She slowly placed one of her claws on one of the tiny stars on the edges then a soothing song began to play. Dorocche recognized the song," It plays your and mama's lullaby." "Yes, and you can play it along with Pearl at night before you go to sleep and pretend it's me singing it to you…" She stated warmly.  
As the music plays, the grand duchess/ grandmother began to sing…

_Through the storms_  
_Cross the snow_  
_Hear this song and remember…_

Dorocche sung along…

_Soon you'll be_  
_Home with me_  
_Once upon a Winter Night_

Both of them giggled happily while Maria lifted the velvet box higher to Dorocche's eye level. She smiled gently as his mother would smile," Read what it said…" Dorocche drew his eyes at the yellow printed words, hidden inside of the box and reads,"…Together…in…Camelot." He gasps at the thought of going to Camelot with Grandma or maybe when he's old enough he'll visit her, someday. Dorocche grinned happily," Oh grandmamma, thank you! I'll treasure it, always!" The two hugged each other as the elderly duchess chuckled happily.

Then they both heard a deep but warming call," Well, I see you two are enjoying yourselves on this lovely evening…"

The two turned to face the rest of the Mousinov family: Dominick in front alongside with Elise, carrying little Pearl in her arms; Orlando, Lutheran and Napoleon behind them and they were accompanied by an unknown female mouse.

Dorocche broke the embrace from his grandmother and stood aside while the grand duchess stood with arms spread wide with her wrinkled face, grinned happily!" My daughter! My family! It's so good to see you all again!" The Queen placed her delicate daughter in the King's arms then rushed over to her dear mother," Hello, mother, it's wonderful to see you again! You look wonderful tonight!" The Grandmother just giggled warmly to herself as she approached the rest of the family.

"We are all happy you able to arrive on this special day, mother…" Dominick greeted his mother-in-law with a warming smile on his harden face. Maria gave her son-in-law a hug," And I'm happy to be here with my family" she gestured," I am delighted to be here with my family again, after being in Camelot for so long, I was getting a bit lonely." Lutheran raised an eyebrow as he politely entered," But, isn't Cousin Sofia also living in Camelot? I thought she was keeping you company." Maria couldn't help but giggled at her grandson's remark," Yes…yes, she is, but there is time when she could a little…."she paused for a moment as if trying to find the right words then blurted out simply," Ditzy."

Then the whole family burst into an engaged laughter!

Meanwhile, Honey assisting some of the servants that handing out food on the tray to the guests at the banquet hall of the party, still, Honey couldn't focus on her work cause for what happened earlier. Those words: I… Like….You, were still fresh in her mind. And the sudden kiss on her pink nose was a greater surprise to her than anything else; she thought of it made her blush deeply until she heard laughter from outside of the halls. The corridor led down towards the ballroom where the party is being held although this laughter belongs to the royal family.

Curiosity got the better of Honey as she travel down the halls. She didn't stop until she came into the light, nearly blinded her. When it cleared, she gazed at the royal family, laughing whole heartily with one another. She slide behind the thick cotton curtains and watched them, even though she knew it was wrong to spy, she would really like to know the family a bit more.

While the Royals were able to settle down their warming laughter, Dorocche gazed down at his gift from his beloved grand-mother, admiring its sacred beauty of designs of red fabric and a trail of small stars decorated on the edges of the lid. This treasure was truly special and somehow felt that it will play an important role in his future….but what sort of future is ahead of him.

"Once again, the little gremlin is in another world…!"

Dorocche mind snapped back as he looked up at his older brother, Napoleon accompanied by a very pretty girl._ This girl was pretty but very unusual, her smooth fur was colored of blackberries with a tint of dark grey that fits perfectly to one another; her hair was pitch black and long enough to reach to her thighs. One of her eyes was colored silver and it was bright while the other one was covered by her bang. She wore of strapless midnight blue dress and black slippers, both decorated by tiny diamonds._

Dorocche found her smile was very welcoming to him but still felt embarrassed of being called that name towards other people, a habit that his brother enjoys just to get the look on his face which he did. His little brother was glaring at his ambitious brother with both of his cheeks red with his small white teeth clutching together. Napoleon couldn't help but grin at Dorocche's face, it was menacing in a cute way as he patted on his head, purposely crushing the red feather. "Aww…what's the matter, gremlin? Don't like that nickname?" Dorocche growled angrily and slapped his brother's hand away. How could he embarrass him like that to this girl he brought with him!?

"Oh, Napoleon, stop teasing your brother like that! Besides…I think it's kinda cute…." Dorocche blinked for a moment in question. How could anyone find that name cute? This girl is certainly strange indeed. Napoleon rolled his eyes and smiled playfully at the girl," You are certainly one unusual girl, Nocturnal…but that's one of the reasons what I like about you!" Napoleon wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a peck on the cheek. The one called Nocturnal's cheeks turned frigid and giggle," Oh, Leon….not in front of your little brother," "Oh, he'll get use to it!" Leon!? Nobody ever calls his brother that except for his comrades, not even his family including himself calls him that!

Napoleon raised an eyebrow at his brother, who mouth is open and eyes were as wide as a marble. " Bro, you need to close your mouth, you'll get insects living inside there," He stated blankly while Nocturnal was containing herself from laughing, seeing how silly he looked. Dorocche clamped his mouth shut, feeling even more foolish then before; his brother than grinned friendly manner," Bro, this is Nocturnal….'The girl of my Dreams' I told you about!" Napoleon's girlfriend kneeled to Dorocche's eye level and smiled," So your Leon's little brother, huh?" She giggled a bit," Leon told me all about you and how much of a trouble-maker you are but still a big brother model to your baby sister!"

Dorocche cheeks turned even redder then before, only to react to her compliment in positive approach. He chuckled in delight as he rubs the back of his neck," Thanks…"

"Napoleon! Come and met you grandmother!"

The self-absorbed prince huffed underneath his breath but smiled," Well, if you all excuse me…I've got to make my introduction to my granny." And like any other prince would present to depart his guest: he would hold onto his lady's hand gently and kiss it then bow, turn heel and left. Nocturnal giggled quietly than face the younger prince," You have such a sweet brother who cares about others then himself, most of the princes or young dukes aren't very sensitive, or sweet or caring as Leon…" She stated dreamily. Dorocche was surprise by her words that describe his older brother. Napoleon is usually a proud, stingy brother who often picks on his younger siblings for enjoyment and would often try to act impulsive and sly to draw attention towards him. But Nocturnal spoke about him being a kinder person. Is this the same brother he knew? Or is this a different side of Napoleon that he never shows to anyone but to her…Dorocche felt guilty to have judged his brother like that.

"I…I never knew Napoleon was like that…" Nocturnal turn her glittering eyes to the young prince and smiled sweetly, almost matching to his younger sister," Well, you should try to get to know him more. After you're lucky to have strong and noble parents, three kind and decent brothers and a sweet and loving sister…not many royals are too attached to their family members like yours" Dorocche said nothing, staring down at his music box then back at Nocturnal, smiling," I guess I am lucky…." Her smile spread even wider and patted his head then removed it and stared at the floor in deep thought," I wish my sisters were the same…" Dorocche moved in closer to her, unable to hear her response," Excuse me…" Nocturnal looked back at Dorocche and stood up, fixing her hair nervously," Sorry, I'm….heh….it's been a long night for me before I arrive here, sorry…" Dorocche nodded, watching the nervous Nocturnal shift aside to remove the small tears that rolled down her cheek before Napoleon walking towards her with a concern look on his face but went away after a moment after she nodded.

Dorocche felt a tap on his shoulder; he turned and saw his little sister, smiling joyfully with both hands behind," Do you like Napoleon's new friend? I like her; she seems sweet and so nice…." The young turned their faces towards Nocturnal then back to each other, Dorocche smiled thoughtfully," Yeah, She is nice, better than the previous ladies he met up with before…" Pearl smile grew wider in delight as she nodded vigorously.

The Queen of the Winter Palace guided her dear mother, back to her throne and let her sat. Dorocche and Pearl walked over to their grandmother and stood right beside her." Are you enjoying the party, granny?" The young princess grinned as she gently tugged on her sleeve, the grand duchess turned to her youngest grandchild and smiled brightly," Yes…yes I am, my darling." Dorocche tapped her next ," How long are you staying this time?" He questioned. The elderly grand duchess simply said to the eager prince," Only for a while longer, if I'm lucky, my mischievous grandchild, and do not worry….like I said before we will always be together…" Dorocche smiled gleamed brightly...'Together forever'….with his sister, his three older brothers, his parents and his beloved grandmother….The young prince wished this happiness will never end.

Then something ominous happened….


	3. The Curse

The lights on the golden chandelier begin to fade in and out as the as the guests and the royals in the ballroom look around bewildered. Then suddenly whirlwind kicks up, sending everyone holding on to their head wear and others, as the whirlwind becomes a tornado Suddenly, an black shadow-looking hawk with huge red eyes, springs out of the funnel, screeching and swooping over the crowd, causing everyone to duck and cover their heads in fear. The tornado reaches its peak and explodes in smoke. The smoke was large but it began to dissolves, standing alone in the middle of the floor was three figures. Each of them is tall but the one in front was taller than the other two, standing sides one another. All three of them were dressed in flowing black ragged robes, each wearing a different colored rope tied around their waist. The first figure's rope was connected a glowing object; the black hawk landed on his shoulder with ease.

Quiet murmurs echoed around the room as the figures strode forward purposely toward the throne; Dominick, Elise, the royal princes, Nocturnal and Honey peeking out of the wall panel while Maria, Pearl and Dorocche, all of whom are frightened. Dominick, fueled with anger and frustration, calmly left his family's side and strolled down the stairwell towards the figurines that stood at the bottom.

The king narrowed his eyes. "How dare you barged into the ball room and interrupt the celebration with such witchery? Who do think you are!?"

The front figure let out a spine chilling giggle then spoke in a mild-tone female voice," Why….Dominick…how can you forget about little ol' me…." Dominick eyes were widen as stepped back a bit in shock and spoke breathlessly,"….Merida…?" And with those words, the one called Merida removed her hood from her face revealing a face of a pretty woman in her late 30's, with her fur was black and dark grey but both her eyes and her wavy hair were electric blue although despite her beauty there was a mischievous smile on her face with a hint of pure malice, making Dominick uneasy but still remain strong.

"What are you doing here, Merida?" He spoke calmly though his voice has a tint of anger within it.

Merida chuckled warmly," Well, Dominick, my sisters and I were just in neighborhood after being gone for so long when we heard about a grand celebration for you and your 'family'," she spoke innocently, although the last word she use had a tone of mockery in it. And Dominick knows it.

He growled viciously," Watch your tone, witch! And you know you shouldn't be here!"

_'Witch'!?_ Dorocche thought to himself. _What is going on here? How does Papa know her!? _

Merida continued on, ignoring the angered king," Still, it was very upsetting for you not to invite us to your party, such a shame indeed…" She stated sadly, like her feelings were hurt, shaking her head slowly. The other two figures did the same.

Before he could respond, Dominick sense an unusual force around Merida…something…..dark and evil…something nobody should ever tamper with. Dominick staggered back a little further and stood firmly. "Now see here, Merida…You and your sisters know the very reason why you are not welcome here, you were banished a long time ago. And as King of Neptunia, I am regarded to remove you from this country."

Merida smile faded away. A sudden change of aura around her was becoming hostile, as if her anger was beginning to rise. Merida glared at Dominick," So as King, you could do 'whatever' you want, huh? One word…and it is as followed. Well, your 'highness' I too possess that same powers….only more…darker."

Merida grabbed the glowing object which appears to be a reliquary, a mystical lantern although it was somehow it had an ominous color shade green. The royal family was becoming very nervous, each and every one of them sense a dark and evil presence surrounding the three figures. "Tonight, Dominick, you will be banished with a CURSE…BY THE DEVIL SISTERS!"

Everyone gasped...

The other figures removed their hoods, revealing two more women with the same color fur, only the difference that their hair styles and eye colors weren't same like Merida's. One women's eyes and hair were the color of fiery red and the other women had deep brown. But all have a malicious smirk on their faces. The Devil Sisters: Merida, Madina and Mudrina have come to seek revenge on the royal family…

Merida held the reliquary high as the sisters announced their ritual of a terrible omen.

"By the fortnight…."  
"You…and your family…."  
"….Will DIE!"

Everyone gasped in horror by the witch's words. Dorocche couldn't believe his own ears. A curse was place upon his family, foreshadowing their death within the week. What could his father have done to those witches?

Then Merida spoke, pointing her long vicious, claw at Dominick,"…We will not rest until we see the end of the Mousinov line…." She swirled and released the reliquary's dark power at the silver chandelier, "FOREVER!" The chandelier has fallen to the ground causing great panic amongst the guest who moved out of the way. No one was hurt. Dominick eyes widen in shock and fear, he then snarled viciously," You witches will regret this! I SWEAR IT!" Merida just smiled at him," You will be dead before that happens…you AND your pathetic family!" A rim of green and black fire surround the witches, consuming them but not until Merida said her last words," I will enjoy hearing your screams!" And for after that, the Devil Sisters, the most deadly and vilest witches across the country of Neptunia, were gone out of sight.

The young prince, Dorocche, was struck with fear that chilled inside his body. His heart was pounding fast and his legs were beginning to tremble. He stopped when he heard a faint heavy breathing besides him until he realizes it was his baby sister. She was one the floor, quivering with fear in her eyes and breathing rapidly. Dorocche knelt beside his sister, wrapping his arms around and holding her firmly, "Calm down, sis, calm down…everything is going to be alright…"

Dorocche mother ran to her daughter's side, calling out," Somebody get my daughter a glass of water! Quickly…!" Luckily, Honey already has it ready and brought it to the queen. The queen accepted it and let her daughter drink it.

After she was done, Elise picks her daughter up and letting her daughter rest down a bit. Dorocche then gazed at his surroundings; he saw that everyone was tense about what just has happened. Every guest was murmuring amongst themselves with worry and fear but his father just announced that everyone is allowed to leave and be escorted home, quickly. He turns around to see Orlando and Lutheran trying to ease down their grand-mother, who is going through a state of fright, breathing heavily like she had a near heart attack.

Dorocche was having mix feelings crawling inside of him; shock-of this sudden occurrence on this special day, guilt-for not standing beside his own father, anger-those witches has placed a curse on his own family and fear-will they really die!?

The young prince didn't know what to do, he felt so lost. He felt a paw on his should; he turned to see the yellow colored servant, staring at him with concern." Are you worried, your majesty?" Dorocche didn't want to admit it but he knew in his heart that he was frightened for not himself but for his family. Still, he doesn't want Honey to worry," I am fine, Honey…" he lied giving her a fake smile that was convincing to most people. But Honey knew the prince better than any other servant in the entire palace; still she decided not to push the matter any further. There has been enough excitement for one night…

Though this is a night that no one will ever forget….


	4. Calm before the Storm

Chapter IV: Calm before the Storm

2 weeks later…

There have been rumor has been that the royal family is curse and that they will die. Half of it was true, the Devil Sisters have place a curse on the royal family but the other half is still a mystery. Will they really die soon? Dorocche has feeling nauseous for thinking about it. He haven't been getting any good sleep since the party and his head have been hurting badly but still remain strong, for the sake of his parents, his brothers even his baby sister.

Dorocche stared out of his window, tiredly, in bed. Just gazing at the winter wonderland that stood before the palace, his home; something about today was a little off…it was probably those rumors that were making him unsettled. Still, he wanted to forget about the curse, wanted to move on with his life. But it was proving difficult for him. Dorocche growled to himself in frustration, putting a pillow on his face.

The young prince heard a knock on the door," Good morning, your Highness, I see you're already awake…that's good…"

Dorocche stared tiredly at the new hand maid who brought him his clothes. Many of the servants, in fear of the curse and to believe that it may come true, would leave the palace to a safe haven or move far away the country while the bravest and most loyal of servants stayed behind with his family. Still, there are plenty of gossips in both inside the palace and outside as well; hearing about the curse is making him feel sick.

"Come now, young prince or you'll be late for your magic lessons," His maid spoke in a stern voice, like a like what a slave driver. Reluctantly, Dorocche removed himself from the window post and let the maid escort him to the bathroom for his bath.

...

Honey couldn't stop thinking about Dorocche. Every time she goes to sleep, he plagues her dreams, now they turn into nightmares, more like dreams that feel so real that turn into some form of what happened just a 2 weeks ago. She can still see those dreadful witches placing a curse on the royal family and couldn't do anything to stop them. It was as if her feet were glued to the floor and could not move. She knew that prince would've felt the same thing as she did: feeling helpless and afraid. He would blame himself too.

As she worked she still hear the maids and the kitchen staff whispering and gossiping about how maybe the witches curse is real but most of all they were worried that if the Mousinovs would really die. Honey, feeling sick in the stomach and rage built inside her, she just wanted to leave.

"Servant girl or what-ever your name is…the queen wanted me to fetch you to dress the young princess," The head butler had spoken rudely, to Honey. Even though Honey dislike him even thinking he is the most stuck-up person she have ever met but she was relieved to be excused from the kitchen and didn't hesitate to exit into the hallway.

While traversing down the hallway to the Princess room, Honey was in deep thought, wishing to herself. If I was born in a wealthy family that one day that we can be together, she thought to herself because deep down she felt this strong connection whenever she is around him, her sunny fur on her stand up, feeling much 'electricity' between them. It would felt like a dream that any little girl always wanted: To grow up, find her prince charming, find true love and be married; A happily ever after, like a fairy tale in the books.

_Oh who are you foolin' Honey….that will never happen…_Honey sulked with a heavy sigh of defeat. Her conscious is right, who was she fooling. It will never happen; she is just a servant girl of the queen and Dorocche is the youngest son of the Mousinovs, there is no way it will ever happen. This is reality and those kinds of dreams don't happen like that. Honey was so in deep thought that she didn't notice a small figure approaching her touching her hand.

Honey snapped back into reality, looking down and saw front of her was Dorocche's little sister, Pearl. The little princess eyed at Honey, curiously and spoke softly," Are you alright, Honey…?" Honey felt embarrassed and foolish; here she is, standing in the hallway like a statue when she was supposed to help the princess dress. Eagerly, she bowed to the princess in respect, apologizing," Y….Yes, I am, your highness! I'm terribly sorry of my foolishness. I promise it will never happen again!"

The little princess stared at the frightened servant but smiled a little," It's alright, Honey…You did nothing wrong…." The servant girl raised her head up and gazed at the smiling princess," I just saw you standing here like a statue and I was wondering if you're okay…"

Honey stared wide eyed at the young snow white princess, her cheeks turned into a bright red color as she lowered head down in shame, "I'm so sorry your highness….for making you worried…" The little princess shrugged,"…you don't need to apologized," She simply stated while she began to gently drag her to her room," Come on and let's hurry! I wanted to see my brothers today!" Honey was astonished by the princess spirit today but she smiled warmly and resume her duties on dressing the young princess.  
…

Dorocche felt like he was dragging a rock inside, and he eye lids were falling slightly over his own eyes but he kept on going down the hallways in a normal posture. He was led by his maid down the corridor, turned left and then came upon two large doors; she grabbed both of the handle and pushed the doors, revealing a large open area. It was the Mousinov back yard; it was large with a garden on both sides with a wide path of sand, at the end of the path was a large white fountain spring made of pure polished, white stone. Behind it were a half circular row of large stone columns. With the combination of the bright sun and the cool breeze, the garden looked stunningly gorgeous!

Seeing his family's backyard, it did lift up his spirits, actually smiling about it. He loves this garden; he and his baby sister always play here. It was close to a playground only with it had a hand-made swing, hanging by the large oak tree, just swaying amongst the cool breeze. Dorocche was glad that his lessons were taking place here…

"You're Majesty!"

Dorocche quickly snapped back into reality, realizing that he was daydreaming again, seeing the face expression on the maid's face. "Your Majesty, you have an exam today. And you are already late! Please, we need to get you to your lesson; Prof. Wood is not a patient man!" She scorned at the young prince. Dorocche could've rolled his eye but he didn't, he wasn't in the mood to deal with her stern mouth, besides….his father strictness and his mother constant worries was already enough to handle.

His maid grabbed a hold of him and dragged into the central square where a short yet stout man with yellow skin and a long nose, wearing big round eyes; he was standing on his stool, observing his large red book. Next to him was another man, who is the complete opposite of him: Tall, thin with grey fur and small pitch black snout, he was also dressing in regal, high quality clothes colored in black, red and gold. Dorocche started to struggle until they were fully inside the center.

The maid releases her grip from Dorocche and bowed her head at the two figures," I'm terribly sorry for the lateness of the young prince, Prof. Wood. He has 'oversleep' in bed, today but he is here and ready for your teaching."

The stout man named Prof. Wood, turned his eyes away from the book and gazed at the maid, but focus on Dorocche, who know that his over-stuffed teacher was not happy about his students being late…especially him. Dorocche removed his eyes away from the Professor's gaze, he didn't want to take his lessons today but he had no other choice. If he refuses to take his magic lessons, he'll be told on by his teacher and he'll have to deal with his father…and he knew his father wasn't in his better moods….not since the party.

Wood responded scornfully at the maid," It doesn't matter what his excuse is! He needed to be here on time and on schedule," then he faced back at his book but still alleged at her," But at least you delivered him for only about a 5 seconds…which is not bad….still let's hope this will never happen again, understand?"

The maid grumbled a bit but responded anyway," Yes, sir." Then she turned the second figure gave him a bow; she mood suddenly changed," Advisor Seto…I see that you are in high spirits today."

The taller man gazed at the maid and smiled thoughtfully," Well, indeed I am, my dear, it's a very nice day to be smiling about. There is no reason why anyone wouldn't be happy about."

Dorocche scoffed at his words but when he gazed at the sky, seeing how bright and blue it is…the clouds were thin and the breeze was smooth; the sun was brighter than before and the smell of flowers was in the air. Dorocche couldn't help but smile at the comforting day.

The maid next to him shook him a bit and whispered to him about him needing to focus on his studies and hopped that it will not this happen again. He grunted but nodded in agreement. Before she left she gave a final bow at the teacher and the advisor, leaving Dorocche alone with them. Professor Wood approached the young prince and gave him a small grin which was rare for him to do, especially to Dorocche.

"Well, your majesty, it seems that you were very lucky today for not being too late otherwise I would have to tell your parents about your parents about you trying drop class…and we both know that they are very stressful people…" Dorocche glared at his teacher, knowing that he will inform his parents about him trying to avoid class all week. He gave a defeated sigh and nodded, letting Professor Dawning know his meaning. The professor's grin spread wider in triumph and then returned to his station to get his book while the Advisor Seto approaches the young prince.

"Well, your majesty, it seems that you making quite a reputation for yourself, trying to skip your magic lessons, eh?" Dorocche wasn't in the mood to speak to the advisor but he nodded, confessing his 'misconduct' actions (which he usually won't do, he would often lied in a devious way) but for the last few days, he losing his talent in his skills of being mischievous still he stays strong and determined to keep going for that stake of his family and also to his little sister.

The Advisor continued, "Still, I wouldn't blame you for it since those awful rumors are all over the country of Neptunia and your grandmother has to leave sooner than expected…so sorry your highness…"

Dorocche scoffed Seto's words of 'sympathy', he can tell it was actually 'part' of his position to be this way but he knew that the advisor of the king, his father, was faking it; Seto has always been the spoil sport of the kings work, he would rather do his way than the king's way. Advisor Seto is intelligent, patient and mild mannered but underneath his cheery smile was ambition, cunning and a bit of a treacherous streak….Dorocche has been watching him closely but at the same time must keep his distant from him.

And as for his grandmother…well, after the celebration, she became worried about her daughter and her family and the curse but Dominick, having his pride get the better of him, suggested that he will keep his family safe, and assuring that he will handle everything. Maria doesn't feel it is something to ignore but prays her family's safety before she left for Camelot. Dorocche didn't want his grandmother to leave so soon but Maria assured that as long as he remembers their special lullaby and plays the music box, she'll always be with him.

Oh, How Dorocche missed her…and she only left 3 days after the party…  
Professor Wood returned to the prince with his usual stuck-up posture, adjusting his lens and gave a sniff of the morning air and then address to Dorocche," Now then…shall we move on, your highness?"

Dorocche sighed heavily but responded," Yes, Professor…."

"Good…" Before the teacher and his rebellious student could continue down the sandy path when he noticed the Advisor isn't leaving. Dorocche would ask his teacher about Seto's arrival but decided to keep quiet, Dorocche always suspicious about the high Advisor. What was he doing here? He doesn't usual have the time for being the lesson in fact, he hates it…unless…

Dorocche felt he is now being drag by Prof with the Advisor following behind, towards the opening area of the Garden where they doing their outdoor lessons, there he spotted 3 figures; those figures were his brothers, all dressed in there color them tunics: Orlando, wearing a blue tunic with silver straps and hems, Napoleon was wearing deep red tunic with perfect swirls of gold and light brown and Lutheran wore green tunic with bronze straps and hems.

They haven't been speaking much to each other since the celebration, even to Dorocche. After the party, rumors started to spread across the country, it made the royal family place in a very difficult position: gossiping about a dark secret organization against the royal family, monster sightings and attacks. There is word about how the Devil sisters got their dark powers, they say that sisters sold their very souls to the Dark Ones in exchange for powerful and destructive magic but in return, they must collect souls of the Mousinovs in order to gain eternal life but nobody knew why they hate the noble and decent royal family so much.

Dorocche may never know himself….

The Prof released Dorocche than approached his older brothers to make announcement,"Orlando, Napoleon, Lutheran and Dorocche, sons of Dominick and Elise Mousinov, today will be your final exams on your lessons. Since your parents won't be joining us today, having important business at the meeting, we will be having two guests observing your talents: Advisor Seto and your youngest sister, Princess Pearl.

The 4 brothers were bewildered about the announcement, the high advisor and their baby sister observing there exams? What about the judges or the other teachers?

_They must've left when things got too disturbing for their settlement…_Orlando theory the idea to himself in his mind.

_Typical, always running away before the storms comes…_Napoleon growled.

_This must be more serious then I can regulate…_Lutheran pondered.

_I knew that scum was up to something!_ Dorocche sneered angrily.

Dorocche had a feeling that the advisor was planning something…and he was right! The reason is so simple: To get closer to Princess Pearl. Seto has been known to have a very watchful eye for the young princess, always watching her every move and even at times try to get 'closer' to her. As Pearl's older brother, he has already been aware for Seto's 'fondness' for his baby sister; there was a time just about 4 months ago, Dorocche got out of bed to get a drink of water when he heard a sound…like a lullaby. At first, he thought it was his mother but when he opened the door, Dorocche saw the advisor, Seto singing his sister. A sweet song while touching her ebony in a 'loving' manner while whispering in her ear; Seto saw Dorocche watching him then simply stated that he was singing because Pearl requested it but Dorocche doesn't believe him, still, he kept it to himself. 2 months later, Pearl was starting to feel uncomfortable being around Seto, and secretly told Dorocche that he tried to touch her in ways that she doesn't like.

Dorocche could've told his father about this but he knew that Dominick was very stubborn and yet too trusting to his high officers while his mother believes that Seto is too much of a good man to do such a thing. His brothers has their suspicions but often don't often pay much attention to it which is why Dorocche will often watch over his sister, it rather sorta makes up for being a late student, an unwary brother and a bit of noncompliant son. Still, he has a family line that must go on even if it means doing all the things that the young prince rather not do but has it for his family, his sister and even himself.

At least the magic lessons are one of the things that he doesn't really hate.

Advisor Seto sat himself on the porcelain bench and waited patiently for the princess, who arrived 5 seconds later. Princess Pearl was wearing her favorite summer dress, a white thin cotton dress with flower shaped seams with yellow straps and hems; Pearl was carrying her white umbrella that covers her from the sunlight. If she wasn't sensitive to the light, her fur would glow like an angel.

Dorocche was happy to see his sister but was surprise by who accompanied her. It was Honey, herself; the young prince's smile grew wider, two of his favorite females besides his mother and grandmother has brought a bright day to not only to Dorocche but to the rest of his brothers and even to Professor Wood.

Honey guided Pearl towards to the 3rd porcelain bench, far from Advisor Seto; Honey also knew about Seto's 'attraction' towards the princess besides Dorocche. Secretly, she was the only one who knew about this since she is one of the Queens Servants and already notices Seto's behavior towards Pearl; she is also takes care and befriends the Princess so she has the right to place her afar from the advisor as she could. Seto didn't look too please about that but he paid no mind. For now…

"Now! Summon your wands, your majesties!"

The four brothers lifted their right arms with their claws position in a summoning pose. And then appeared right in their palms were 4 golden wands with marvelous designs, perfect for princes of royal bloods and dependents of a long line of powerful leaders, magicians and more.

Once they are in their grasp, the exam has begun! Each of the princes performed admirably with spells and magic that were taught to them for months and now they successfully beginning to master them, proving how much they learned during those few months as students: Orlando is intelligent and mild-mannered to his lessons, he'll do it with no trouble though he rather be reading books other than do magic while Napoleon is a daring student who rather do impossible tricks and sometimes overdoes them though lately he has stopped pushing and rather go into the garden for peace and quiet. Lutheran is the most focused and academic student of Prof. Wood, he loves to study new things and loves to do magic though he sometimes affect his responsibilities as a prince and finally Dorocche is very known to be late for class though he somehow manage to quickly learn faster than his older brothers but conduct magic with his own fun-time.

But today, all the brothers pass each magic lesson seriously yet perfectly. Princess pearl and Honey enjoyed the performance while Advisor Seto was watching with a blank face, no reaction.

Finally, the exams were close to complete…now the most difficult part of all…and Dorocche hated this…Prof. Wood's speeches! After the exams, he would make an announcement on their achievements throughout the years of progress and given a speech of the futures as the next line of the throne, though it was planned that Orlando takes the Mousinov throne after his father once he is married to Princess Coco who he is fond to as she was to him. Afterwords, Napoleon is to be wedded by a girl with royal blood, which he is against since his heart belongs to Nocturnal. This was setting off a conflict between him and his father which is unpleasant. Then it will be Lutheran turn though was uncomfortable about the matter after being betrothed to Duchess Peppermint, who more into fashion then reading much to his dismay and finally Dorocche…he rather kiss a snake then Princess Dolly, who was an actual snot-nose brat.

Dorocche would rather marry Honey then Dolly…wait did he just thought of that…..that was weird. Does he like her to the point where he like…LIKE her? Man….he's screwed….

Unbeknown to the young prince, he was slowly levitating off the ground even to the point where nobody was paying attention….until Pearl called out.

"Dorocche! Dorocche….your flying!"

As soon as she said those words, everyone drew there attention on the floating prince, who was already 30 feet off the ground. Dorocche opened his eyes to see himself above the ground; he slowly looked down at everyone below him…then started to panic!

"W…WHAT THE HECK…WHAT'S GOING ON!? HOW DID I GET UP HERE!? GET ME DOWN!" Dorocche began to swing his own arms and legs in a vigorous motion while his began to scream. Orlando was the first to react, cupping both of his hands to his mouth and shouted," Don't worry, bother, we'll get you down as fast as we can! Just try not to do anything drastic!"

Orlando than began giving commands to his siblings and the grownups," Napoleon, go get the gardeners, we'll need a ladder to get him down." Napoleon nodded and headed to the far area of the garden, Orlando than turned to Lutheran and Advisor Seto. "Lutheran, see if you can find some other help inside the castle, there no such saying that you can't get too much help…and Advisor Seto, sir, will you please inform my parents about this? They must know right away!" Lutheran ran inside the castle with Seto, reluctantly, following him. Orlando turned to Pearl ad honey," You two remain here….try to persuade Dorocche to not over-do his current situation." The two nodded as they gazed at the mid-air prince, who is struggling while Orlando rushed over to Prof. Wood who was just staring in awe at Dorocche.

"Professor Wood, is there a spell that can bring Dorocche down back to us?" Wood seemed to twitched a little when he heard Orlando, but responded thoroughly," Uh…yes, yes there is, your majesty. This is the levitation spell, it is a lone spell for a high leveled magician! ….What an amazing discovery!

"Prof. Wood, we don't have time for this!" Orlando groaned desperately.

…

Meanwhile Dorocche was still kicking his legs and swinging his arms, continuously in mid-air while his mind was beginning to race with worries of how to get down to the ground. It wasn't long until he stop what he was doing, feeling tired and a bit dizzy, he was about to call it quits when he caught gaze at the entire city of Silica. He knew that the city was amazing but he never knew it looked magnificent! Somehow seeing the city has relieved Dorocche of his constant worries…he felt as light as a feather. Before Dorocche noticed, he was suddenly lowering himself. A surge of panic came upon him which react his situation of floating by rising up in air one more. Dorocche sighed in relief of not falling to his death…

Wait…just several minutes ago, Dorocche was thinking about a lot of things when he first began to float…and when he saw the city, he was slowly lowering downwards…

Somehow this makes sense but is it like flying…like that flying boy in that storybook that his mother used to read to him when was younger?

Dorocche decided to test out something…he pushed his front body forward and as the result, he began to fly forward and when he pushed his body back, he went backwards. He moved up, down, left, right and even kick the air which sent him in a upward circle. The young prince couldn't believe it! He was actually flying! Dorocche felt a feeling of happiness that he never felt since the party…he's flying! And with no wings either! This gives Dorocche an idea…

…

Honey couldn't believe it…the young prince has suddenly got himself in an airy situation. He all of a sudden was rising into the air…30 ft. or more, to the point where he was close to a dot. Honey looked at his little sister, Pearl who was looking with worried eyes at her big brother. Honey faced the sky once more but her eyes began to widen to what she saw next…the young prince was doing loopy-loops, flying upwards, downwards stunts and even soaring around the top pole of the palace. She began to panic…

"You majesty, what are doing!?" Honey screamed. The prince stopped, turning around right at the two young girls who were trying to get his attention. The prince soaring back to the large tower until he was out of sight; where did he go? She thought to herself. The prince just disappeared out of sight and she can't see him anywhere. This isn't good news…this isn't good news at all! But Honey recalled something that the prince did before disappearing out of sight…he was smiling…but this isn't your everyday smile…this is a smile of deviousness. Before Honey could do anything, Dorocche was coming from behind and sweep his sister off her feet than flew about 20 ft. up in air.

Honey couldn't believe that the prince would do something so careless: taking his own sister who is small, fragile and sensitive on a flight in the sky…but she noticed something different…Dorocche was using his own body to cover his sister from the sunlight as they flew around the castle. Orlando and Wood paused their arguing and gazed at the siblings, just enjoying their moment on this beautiful day.

Soon enough, bunch of other people just arrived: 3 gardeners with Napoleon, 4 servants joined by Lutheran and the royal couple, Dominick and Elise including several council members with Seto; they all arrived to witness the whole thing. Usually, the king and queen would tell their son to stop what he was doing but when they saw couldn't ruin a happy moment between two beloved siblings, in fact, this moment was the most exciting thing that happened in the last 2 weeks and they didn't want to ruin this moment. The professor, the council members, the workers, servants even Dorocche's family was gazed warmly at the youngest members of the royal family, playing and flying amongst one another.

…

Dorocche and Pearl were the happiest duo of the moment, the big brother with the power of flying has allowed his little sister to join him in this moment. It was almost a dream come true and Dorocche was happy to let his sister enjoy this moment for he want her to be happy for as long as she lives.

That is until a voice called out to him, "Prince Dorocche! You need to come down, this moment! You are worrying your parents!"

Dorocche turned his furry head around at the ground, there he spotted several workers and members of the council, amongst them were his mother, father, his older brothers and the advisor Seto.

"Please, return to your original position, your majesty. And try not dropping her imperial highness!"

Dorocche, still holding on to Pearl, sighed heavily in disappointment. How dare that arrogant Seto, ruin this moment? Just another excuse to get to his sister, still as always, he might be worrying his parents; He turned to Pearl, "You wanna go down?" Pearl though for a moment…she saw a first was scared of being this high but she knew her brother wouldn't drop her and only doing this to lift up her down spirits. And since she then, she was enjoying being up in the sky, feeling like a free bird, wishing that she could never return to the ground but knew that she needs to so Dorocche won't get in trouble.

"Yes….we should head back…" She smiled a little at Dorocche, who gave her a smile of his own than he flew back to the ground, right on the spot where he first lifted in the air.  
Soon, everyone started to crowd around the two; Dominick, Elise and the three princes were the first to approach them.

"Oh my goodness! Thank the heavens, you both are alright!" Queen Elise exclaimed, hugging both of her children. Dorocche gave out his signature grin of playfulness, "We're fine, mama, though it was really fun, right Pearl?" Pearl smiled back, "Yes it is!"

Dominick stepped in "Well at least you both safe…" He stated, giving the two a warm smile and Dorocche a pat on the shoulder. Dorocche couldn't help but feel a bit relieved that his father wasn't too upset about leaving his meeting to make sure his children is safe. In fact, Dorocche could tell his father wanted to be with his family again than rather go through a day's work of constant bickering, worries and frustration.

Orlando rushed alongside with Napoleon and Lutheran by their side. Lutheran was the first to react by hugging his little brother which startle him, "Oh, dear brother, I was so worried about you! I though you'll never get down!" Dorocche tapped on his shoulder to get his attention, "Bro…I can't…breathe…" He said, struggling to get out of his brother's grasp. "Sorry!" Lutheran let go of his little brother, though the struggle of getting air cause him to collapse but Orlando was able to catch him in time and set him down gently. Dorocche has succeeded into get air into his lungs, he knew his brother has a tight grip but not to point where it nearly suffocated him. Napoleon grin at Dorocche, "That's some trick you just did, bro." Dorocche looked at him, "Yeah…but I didn't do it….it just happen."

"That's because the young prince has somehow have release his potential," Prof Wood stepped forward to the royal family with Dorocche in front, the prof was staring right at him with inspiration in his eye.

Dorocche raised an eyebrow while his father did the same, "What do you mean, professor?" "You see, your majesty…,"Prof. Wood began, "Your youngest son, Dorocche, has somehow was able to break the barrier of his true magic which can lead him into doing higher class magic, it is rare for a child to do such a thing!" Hearing this one of council members came forward, "Of course, King Dominick, your son has achieved something that no other member of Mousinov has done in generations! This is a great achievement!" There were several murmurs amongst the council, servants and workers…this is a great achievement for the family line, now that Dorocche has unlock his barrier he can be able to learn many higher class spells…but is this what supposed to happen, Dorocche will never know.

Pearl hold onto her brother's hand, getting Dorocche's attention, "Big brother, what does this mean? Are you gonna be able to create more spells?" Dorocche just shrugged his shoulders, "I guess so…" A hand was placed on his shoulder, he looked up to see Seto smiling at him, "Well, I must say congratulation, your majesty; you manage to make your family proud…" Dorocche eyed him suspiciously, but responded back the high advisor, "Thanks…"

Seto smiled at the prince and princess though he turned his attention towards the king who was getting crowded by the council and the professor, "It is too bad, that you'll be leaving soon…" He whispered mostly to himself. Dorocche leaned in further, hearing little of his words, "What was that?" He stated. Seto swiftly faced the curious prince…he quickly removed his hand from Dorocche's shoulder, putting on an innocent laughter, "It's nothing, your majesty…now if you excuse me. There are important matters that I must attend to…

…

Honey approached the crowd, over hearing the grown-ups discussing on how Dorocche may succeed in the future and with many suggestions given by the council, Dominick feels that Dorocche (who was suddenly getting a crowd) was feeling corned by the amount of attention. The king called out to the workers," Alright, that is enough excitement for today, all of you besides the council and professor Wood, head back inside it is almost noon and it is already lunchtime for my family. Now go back to your regular routines, immediately!" The workers headed inside the palace, leaving the young prince alone. Dorocche sighed in relief, feeling that for that moment he would get Closter-phobic but thanks to his father, he live another.

Honey smile warmly as she gazed at the prince, dreamily, seeing on how he maybe at times mischievous, cunning and at times devious but deep down is a boy who wanted to protect his sister from harm also fun-loving, adventurous and loyal to his family. She truly admire the prince's faithfulness towards those he's close to. If only her family could be with her…

"Honey!...Honey!"

The little servant girl was out of her daydream, seeing Pearl run towards her with her silver umbrella in one hand while Dorocche still holding her other hand," Honey, come on! Mama said we're heading inside, now…" Again, Honey felt stupid for daydreaming," Oh! I'm sorry, princess, how foolish of me!" She squealed shyly. Dorocche chuckled, not from making fun of her but because the way she blushed. She is so shy it's almost cute, He thought to himself.

Dorocche stepped forward, offering his hand to Honey, who was confused at his action but Pearl smiled cheerfully, knowing what her brother was trying to do.

"May I escort you inside, my lady?" Dorocche spoke in a gentleman, giving Honey a smile…the same one he has given her on the night of the ball. Honey couldn't believe it…this smile makes her heart nearly stop, her arms shaking and her legs weak….it was almost unbearable." I…I…." Dorocche waited patiently...SAY SOMETHING! She screamed her mind, ANYTHING!

"YES! I WILL!"

Dorocche was surprised by her outburst...not only him but others who stayed outside, most were stunned or surprised while some gave her a glare.

Honey face turned deep red from pure embarrassment. All she wanted to do was to run away from here and hide forever…but she didn't do that and remained still…she slowly stuttered," I mean….I shouldn't let you do that…your majesty…" Dorocche recovered from his shock, not wanting to get her into trouble he devise an excuse," No, I insisted besides, Mama wants you get inside quickly….after all…you're getting a little sudden case of Spring Fever…." The council mummer amongst themselves about the young servant girl getting spring fever which could spread throughout the palace, Dominick remained silent.

Honey was puzzled by Dorocche's words, still she remained silent…as a servant to the Queen it was her duty…and today she did something foolish…why was he defending her? She was feeling a bit dizzy….her vision was becoming blurry….and her heart was beating….

Honey felt herself collapse but was caught by the young prince, Dorocche. Soon everything went dark…

Honey groaned as she began to become conscious, she found herself in bed with an ice bag on her forehead. Honey felt the ice melting a bit but she still wanted to know what happened, she check the clock next to her, it was already 5pm. Honey heard a knock on the door. Panicking, she quickly covered herself with the blanket….she didn't why but she heard the door creak open and then footsteps began to approach her, Honey was scared until the owner of the spoke….

"Geez, girl….you know this getting old right? It's just me."

Honey removed the blankets, gazing at Dorocche. His facial expression appeared little annoyed, Honey ears drew back, feeling foolish once again," I'm….I'm sorry, your majesty….I didn't mean to offended you." She lowered her head in shame. Dorocche frown faded and brought up a warming smile," It's okay, at least you're feeling better…that spring fever has gotten to you."

Spring Fever!? Honey was mentally surprised, feeling even more foolish….How could she be sick with spring fever when she has an important duty to watch over her royal highness, the princess!? How could she protect the family that saved her life if she keeps goofing off like this? Honey felt uneasy once more, luckily, Dorocche, while sitting next to her, held onto her by wrapping one hand around her waist.

"You better take it easy," He stated," The doc said you need your rest for at least until tomorrow morning. And don't worry about my sis; mama has given her a temporary servant in your place for a day so you're pretty much covered." He chuckled humorously, removing his arm from her waist," That hand maid mama hired is pretty much a klutz….not mention terrible at being a maid, still I would hate to see you replaced…even if it's for a day."

Honey flushed by the prince's words, it was one of the most thoughtful thing he ever said to her; with cheeks colored in red and her claw hands were becoming sweating but she remained composed.

The two remained silent for a moment, just staring at other objects then themselves; Dorocche began to whistle a little bit when he remembered something.

"Hey, um, I brought you some 'get well' flowers" Dorocche brought forward a small pot to Honey, she watched as he used a sprinkle of his blue magic and then a pile of buttercups sprouted magically. He handed it over to Honey," They're for you….As a get well gift…from me." Honey looked at the flowers than Dorocche, she slowly took the flowers and smiled brightly; Buttercups were her favorites and often wanted one of her own now she has a pot filled with them. She actually leaped on Dorocche, hugging affectionate, repeating thank you over and over again. Dorocche, though had enough of being hugged for today, decided to accept Honey's hug so he hugged her back, closely.

Honey felt so relived and peaceful in Dorocche's embrace while Dorocche felt the same, though they just realized after a 10 seconds, they both realized they were still holding onto one another. Honey was the first to release the prince, her cheeks still turned red from embarrassment once more. Dorocche felt the same though after a moment; he stood up, rubbing the back of his neck, nervously. "Well, I best be going…um my Mama wanted me to be get back to class….so, uh, I'll see you later!" Dorocche approach the door, hesitantly, opened it and leaving Honey, alone in the room.

"I'll…see you later, too," She whispered, feeling so alone once again. She place the flower pot on the desk than returned to bed, lying down underneath the blankets, just staring up at the ceiling just feeling warm so she decided to sleep it off until morning.

…

It was late at night, around 9pm; it was time for the Royal family to sleep, though Dorocche, in his white cotton night pajamas, couldn't fall sleep.

His mind was racing to what just happened at dinnertime, his father has announce that tomorrow, they will be leaving the Winter Palace to head to the Summer Manor, their other home that is on the other side of the planet, Dorocche was against this but his father explained that the council decided it is best to leave due to the recent harassment and attacks from demons around outside the village and death threats from the secret organization. They came to the conclusion that the royal family must relocate to a most safe area until the matter is handle.

The king also told his son that he promised grandmother, Maria, to protect his family from danger and that's what he intends to do.

Dorocche sighed at the thought of leaving his home to go somewhere else, even though he left it several times in the past this time he'll be leaving to escape a death threat that was made by the witches…and a witches never break a promise….

Dorocche tossed and turn in his bed but couldn't sleep. Could you escape something that was about to come…!? He sighed a little, rising a little from the pillow and stared at the window, there was a blizzard tonight and the sound of it made Dorocche feel tense. He heard a tiny knock on the door. Who could be up at this time of night!? He tiredly dragged himself out of the bed and opened the door. It was Pearl, in her light grey cotton nightgown, holding on to her teddy bear; she looked scared and worried about something.

"What's wrong, Pearl?" Dorocche asked, leading his sister inside to his bed, knowing she doesn't like being left alone in the darkness. "I…I'm scared, Dorocche…about leaving our home, what will we do once we get there? And what about our home once we leave?" Dorocche felt uneasy about Pearl's question, he wasn't sure if he could find the right answer. He sighed heavily as he placed his hand on her head," I'm not so sure, sis…I'm not sure….but don't worry! Everything is gonna be alright!" Dorocche knew that he had to stay strong for the sake of his little sister…she still so young and innocent….and yet so fragile that he had to assured himself to protect her from danger and stick by her," Besides, I be here for you no matter what and so would Papa, Mama, Orlando, Napoleon, Lutheran and even Honey will!" Pearl was silent for the moment but slowly began to smile at her brothers words. He will always be with her so will her family and even Honey despite not a relative, still was part of her life.

"Children?"

Pearl and Dorocche jumped when they heard a voice, appearing at Dorocche's door was Napoleon along with Lutheran, Orlando and their parents, all wearing night pajamas. Dominick was wearing his deep red robe, covering his pajamas and black slippers; Elise was wearing a silky sky blue robe and white slippers and his brothers wearing their theme robes but with matching slippers as well. The two were both surprised by their sudden eavesdropping on their conversation…

"Papa! Mama! Guys, What are you all doing up this late?" Dorocche questioned, raising an eye brow at them. His mother giggled slightly, sitting beside her young children," Well, to be honest sweetie, we couldn't rest either….we're still worried about tomorrow, too."  
"Yes, it's hard but it is something that been made by council to do so, it's for the sake of our safety, little brother" Orlando clarified standing beside his mother.

"It is logical, though…to be honest….I, too, am worried…" Lutheran sighed, removing his glasses while rubbing his eyes, due being tired," What about you, Napoleon?"

Everyone in the room turned their gaze towards Napoleon but he wasn't paying attention. He remained silent; he was mostly focused at the storm that is raging outside of the palace. Dominick stared at his son for a moment knowing exactly what was troubling his mind, He maybe the king of the country but he's also a father…..and fathers are known to see their son to be better than them….but they are also known to go overboard with them so he decided to settle this.

Dominick approached his son and sat beside him," Napoleon, my son….Are you still concern for your friend?" Napoleon didn't bother to turn his head at his father but he nodded at least. With a sigh, Dominick place his hand on his shoulder," Look, son, I know you are more against this but it is the only way….you see, I was like you one time….I didn't want to leave my home because I have someone very special….and I don't want to leave her behind but I knew if I didn't do the right thing….I would only be hurting not only my family but her as well. Sometimes, Napoleon, we need to do things that we rather not do and not because there is not choice…it is because…I had to follow what my heart is telling me." Dominick sighed as he continued," What I'm trying to say, Napoleon, that if Nocturnal was still here with you…I'm sure she would've said the same thing. She is a very pleasant girl…probably the best girl for you but she would want you to be safe from harm…and I'm sure you want to do the same for her. What would she say if she knew you were leaving, huh?"

Napoleon was quiet for a moment…and then chuckled to himself," She would probably say,' It is best for you and your family to be safe first; be with them for you may not have a second chance…. But one day…we'll be together, again' then she give me a kiss on the cheek and we would walk back to the palace," Napoleon couldn't help but dream of having that moment. Nocturnal was special to him and wanted to be by her side for as long as possible; she is wonderful, kind, faithful and unique…he would do anything for her. Dorocche sworn he saw a tear rolling down his cheek which is rare to see.

"Oh, guys…I miss her so much….I don't know where she could've gone," He buried his face in his hands, he felt ashamed for being weak but he desperately concerned for the one he loved. Dorocche felt sorry of his second older brother. Before, he would always be conceited, uncouth and a bit of a smart-aleck towards others besides his friends and the previous girls he dated but when he met Nocturnal….he changed…He became less arrogant, less difficult and became more suitable for a prince….a prince of pride to his royal line….and to her, from what he witnessed…he was perfect for her. And she was perfect for him. But after her disappearance during the ball, Napoleon became distraught, quiet and distant from others; he would even become extremely defensive to anyone that goes against his relationship with Nocturnal.

Dorocche crawled over to him, patting him on the back," Don't worry, Bro, I'm sure she still around…and she's probably trying to find you, too." Napoleon turned his head slightly at his brother…it seems that he's listening to his little brother's guidance which he hardly does," And just like you said…..She would want you to be safe from harm….besides….maybe you just write her a letter on where you're going to be at…..just let her know how you fell and you'll be alright! Then you give it to the messenger to deliver it to her….She'll understand!" Dorocche watched his brother's expression on his face….it was forming into a small smile, he chuckled," I…I guess your right…she's always the type of girl that puts others before herself…that one of the things…I loved about her…"

Dorocche felt proud, he mange to lesser his brother's anxiety about Nocturnal and focused more on what he needs to do about…and Dorocche feels that his advice could help Napoleon's concern dissolved by writing a letter notice, sent it to her than focus more on his family. He's glad to help his brother…

Dorocche sudden felt being in a tight embrace by Napoleon, wrapping his broad arm around his neck while placing his fist on his head rubbing, repeatedly and roughly," Whoever knew I get great advice from the little Gremlin, himself! Here's your reward, pal….the Rocky Noggin!" Dorocche hated the Rocky Noggin….a thing that Napoleon does to him and Lutheran as a sign of a playing roughly with them. But this time….it is a role of affection.

Still…

"Napoleon! Let go! Agh! Papa! Mama!" The parents of Dorocche and Napoleon laughed quietly, not wanting to wake up the entire palace; they are proud that Dorocche manage to put aside his brother's previous actions in the past and help him coop with his problems. Somehow…they feel that something special that their son….will change their destiny of the Mousinov line.

Dominick wrapped his thick, broad arms around his sons who were astonished by their father's action, "Ha ha, I'm quite satisfied by your change of heart, Napoleon though your little brother has made a very good assumption earlier…" Dorocche raised an eye brow at his father," I did, Papa?" Dominick nodded at his youngest son; Elise, Lutheran, Orlando and Pearl came over, all getting into a big, family hug.

"Of course, sweetie, you have made a positive encouragement to your brother and sister…." Elise started out….

"Yes…as long as we stay together, we'll never be apart…" Orlando clarified….

"Forever and always" Pearl commented as she went underneath the embrace to Dorocche to give him a hug. Dominick removed his other arm to let his wife into the embrace while Orlando and Lutheran join into the hug. A Big Happy Family.

Lutheran gave his little brother a pat on the head," Besides, Dorocche….we'll always be with you….no matter what!"

Dorocche was surprise by this sudden moment….somehow…his words seem to have touch their hearts and raise their faith of safety and moral. It was incredible!

_As long as we stay together….we'll always be with you, no matter what…..Forever and Always…._Those were the words that kept being repeated into his mind. He smile warmly, hugging his little sister who she hugged him back into a tighter grip. This moment was the most treasurable that happened in a long time…And he wanted to remember it always.

…

Unbeknownst to the royal family, a figure was spying on them. It scoffed in a cruel manner…such a trustworthy fools the stranger thought to himself as he removed himself from the door; He journeyed through the dim hallway with a candle in hand until he reached to his headquarters.

He went behind his desk, facing the bookshelf, the man turned his head back to make sure nobody was following….than he pulled out a single book…which activated a hidden pathway behind the book case. He grabbed his pitch black robe and pulled over the hood, covering his face as began to waltz down the stone hallways…

He continued until he came across a steel door, with strong force, the man pushed the door that lead the chilling wind of the blizzard inside but he pushed himself outside the blinding snow storm. The man made sure he cover his mouth with an extra piece of cloth to protect his face from the needling frozen rain. He continued his journey into the forest and didn't stop until he came across a cave. The shady character went inside and traveled deeper until the cave reached a dead end.

The man, slowly, pressed his hand pressed on the wall until his hand disappeared into the wall; he than pushed his body forwards until he was completely gone out of sight.

A long stone hallway which was dimly lit by touches has guild the man into a bigger room. It was harbored by hooded beings AND monsters alike…the type of monsters that you only see in the flames of the underworld itself. The figure continued on, not speaking another word to any other being until he stopped dead at the bottom of the stairs….he then lowered himself into a bow in a sign of respect.

"My mistresses of evil, the plan has been a success…the royal family has no awareness of our secret heists'. Though they are planning to leave by first dawn break…."

Up upon the stone stairs were 3 figures, sitting upon themselves on wooden thrones with a bright coloring of blue fire, reflecting their shadowy appearances; The one in the middle spoke first….

"Good….good, my faithful servant, the foolish king, Dominick has no idea of what of the outcome…" Chuckling sinisterly to herself while tapping her claws on to the together. The other two spoke….

"Finally….we finally rid ourselves from those do goodies, stuck-up wrenched fools….their laws are making me sick…" One figure acknowledged her cynical yet loatheness of the royal family.

"Oh! Oh! Let's start the siege right NOW! While they least expected what's coming to them!" The other figure piped up her eagerness of destruction and violence. The figure in the middle spoke once more…

"Enough, sisters….we'll attack…but not just yet….we'll just need to wait till midnight…THEN we strike…" The female figure stood up, approaching out of the shadows revealing the main villainess herself, the oldest and yet the most dangerous of the Devil Sisters, Merida.

Merida brought forth her hand, spewing particles of smoke, forming the royal family themselves," We'll attack the palace….then the royal family…picking them off…one by one…until there's nothing left of them but trails of blood and pools of their own gore, pouring out from them….like a fountain…of the Mousinovs blood!" Merida giggled, uncontrollably as she destroyed the image of the royal family in her palms. She sighed quietly from her 'happiness' than gazed down at the hooded figure.

"You did well, servant, soon we'll have enteral life and all of Neptunia we'll be ours for the taking, than you'll get your reward in the end."

The figure rose his head, his hood slid off at the process revealing the face of the Mousinov high advior, Seto, who grinned wickedly at his mistress.

"Yes, mistress, everything we'll be ours for the taking once the royals are out of our hair…"

Finally, after all these years for working that foolish of a king, I'll finally have my share of power and remove the family heritage for good, Seto mind is racing out of twisted pleasure for the end is nearly here…at last.


	5. End of the Line

The chilling frost covered the land, reflecting silver in the cloudy moonlight. The entire city seemed to slumber while the wind howled through the deserted streets and outlying of the buildings structures. The entire rural community slumbered. The chill of winter had come sooner than any of them had anticipated. The nearby river was already covered by a thin coat of ice, and steam wafted up from within the wells placed occasionally throughout the town.

The Golden Winter Palace was silent since as every guard unfortunately have duty during the hours. A few stood inside the gate tower, keeping a watchful eye out of the landmark, while others are inside keeping out for rounds around the palace and watching out for every door. They spoke little for each one has their eyes always drifting outward inside or over the silvery landscape, watching for anything out of the ordinary.

Every servant, hand maid, cooks and others even the royal family slept soundly inside the dark palace. The halls were quiet with windows lighting them of the moon's light, despite the guards wondering rounds the palace halls and corridors, not a single peep was made upon the home of the Mousinovs.

But the night was interrupted with sound of wing beats came upon the night sky, two large birds flew throughout the air; the demons and their riders, two black hooded figure riding the birds, have a mission from their mistresses of evil and they mindlessly carried on the plan: Take out the towers!

The two demon birds of hell opened their large beaks, releasing their energy attack…and strike at both of the gate towers. A large explosion has brought out the sudden surprise throughout the palace, both inside and outside. Major confusion was brought at the fallen towers; most of the palace guards have formed a water chain while some of the remaining court magician used their spells of water to put out the flaming inferno. The soldiers inside began to patrol in the hall, the captain in charged, Comrade Victorious has rung out the announcement….

"Attention! Attention, all the residents! The West and East towers have been struck down by reasons unknown but shall be handle! Please remain inside your rooms until further noticed!"

Suddenly the towers began to collapse, the flames has fallen with the towers, causing an unexpected spread on the front lawn. Soldiers and magicians were caught amongst the fire….only few were able to escape from the flames; the smoke has block out the moon's rays of peace and released the surge of devastation.

…

Dorocche was suddenly awoken from his sleep by the major explosion that has been taken outside of the Palace. He jumped out of his bed, pushed aside the teal curtains and looked out through the large windows; he was shocked that both the West and East towers are in flames. And announcement was made about the towers but Dorocche heard screaming outside. He checked the window again and saw the towers outside collapsed and flames were everywhere, engulfing everything in sight.

Dorocche stared wide-eyed at what he saw next….several demon dogs with hooded riders galloping across the deep snow like it was water with a horde of more hooded figures and demons alike following behind and halted at the large front iron gate; All tried to break down the gates, screaming out loud…

"DOWN WITH THE MOUSINOVS!"  
"KILL THE KING!"  
"DESTROY! DESTROY!"  
"HAIL, THE MISTRESSES OF EVIL!"

Dorocche was horrified; there is a large mob of angry hooded men and women outside, raising their weapons: Swords, pitchforks, torches, anything that was available to kill. And also, several demon dogs and birds covered in fire, spikes and rocks used as steeds, brute force and for extra destruction.

What is this? What is happening!? Dorocche heart began to race, there is a horde of an angry mob and demons outside the gate, calling out for revenge against the royal family…his family. Could it be….the curse? The one that the Devil Sisters has placed upon his own family!? Dorocche jolted when there is a sudden knock on the door.

Dorocche turned his head around to see his brother, Lutheran in a state of panic, wearing his heavy deep green coat. His once wavy hair has become messy all over while his glasses were a bit out of place, his Persian eyes that used to be filled with eagerness of knowledge is now harboring sense of fear.

"Dorocche! What are you doing? We need to leave….NOW!" Dorocche eyes widen," What!?" Lutheran rush inside to his brother's closet, grabbed ahold of his scarlet red coat and quickly got Dorocche to his feet," Hurry, put on your coat and get what you need! Those monsters will get inside any minute! Now, let's go! Papa and the others are waiting!" Dorocche, without any hesitation, did as he was told: putting on his coat, grabbed his music box that was place on his nightstand and ran along with Lutheran out into the hall.

…

Meanwhile, the Devil Sisters watched the commotion in the murky sky, actually enjoying the entire flaming inferno and the loud, screeching sounds of revenge and thrust of destruction. Merida, Madera and Mudrina were watching the moment….soon….ALL of Neptunia will be in the palm of their hands, but first….they must remove the royal family. They aren't gonna to wait for them to finish twiddling their thumbs. They wanted to end their demise themselves…but where's the fun in that? Madera sighs as she crossed her arms….

"Merida? When are we gonna play a part of this game…?" She stated dully with a pitch of impatience. Without looking up at him, Merida smile grew...

"Soon, Madera, soon….," Merida voice was calm but has become more sinister," We will act in time and soon….we will take the throne, the city and the country….even by force. I won't rest until I see every last one of Dominick's revolting brood lies dead." Her smile grew wider only the difference is that her once perfect teeth are now frightening sharp. Madera knew her sister was desperate to finish off the family but Mudrina, being the most wild sister, wanted to destroy everything….she cares less about the family as long as she some fun.

"Come on, Sis, can we please go?" The youngest sister whined to her oldest sister," I know that we sold our soul just so that we could rule this large country, but can't we at least watch the destruction? Can I AT LEAST destroy SOMETHING? PLEEEEASE!"

"Alright…fine, since you BOTH won't be willing to wait and since those fools down below aren't breaking through, we'll just have to do the work for them," Merida replied calmly though irritated about her own sister's complaining. "And once the souls of the Mousinovs are sold to the Dark one, the curse will be completed. Our powers will be more than enough to keep those mortals and demons in line."

And with those words spoken, the Devil sisters flew down towards the Palace; floating above the raging crowd, they were, jostling and rallying as they fought with the heavy chains that kept the riffraff out but they weren't able to break through.

These foolish scoundrels, both mortal and demon, have been caught into a spell which by all accounts, and the discontent among the rebellions made it all the easier to apply. Slowly, the spell festered itself within the hearts of men, those who were without work, home, or food, or others desperate in these times; Women who try to take care of their families, their children but can't and have to abandon them into orphanages or commit suicide.

As for the demons on the other hand have grudges against the royal family line for generations and wanted to get even with them for ruining their destruction, their rampage of conquest and fun. They wanted to END them…FOR GOOD!

And thanks the Devil Sisters, they had enough and called out to them to fight. Revolt is what commanded them; Revolt against the man who rules you, who lives in the lap of luxury while you starve out in the streets, the very man who wanted to control you and take what is yours. The man whose very name is Mousinov.

It was a simple spell, Kill Dominick and his family….let it endeavored, leave nothing left of their legacy. Then the country would be theirs to rule, with the Devil Sister's help. Together, they could make a better place for all...

And together with men and women marched to the gates of the mansion, the Devil Sisters plans were in motion. Merida used the power of the reliquary, spewing out smoke demons and with their help, they were able brake the locks so easily. And any guard that tried to stop them beyond the metal gates was bludgeoned and stabbed and trampled in the snow as the mob of hooded followers and demons marched on the mansion, intent on slaughtering everyone inside, a single chant rose on the air through their midst.

"End the Mousinovs..."

…

Screams erupted as people fled the mansion, they panicked and fled to escape, not caring who they tripped or trampled in their wake. Many of the nobles and servants were all eager to leave the Mousinov's Palace, all allegiances discarded even as they were slaughtered by the angry peasants. In the end, it was all futile.

"Mama! Papa! Guys! Pearl!"

Dorocche struggled about, being pushed and thrown this way and that as crowds of people pushed past him, trying to catch up with the rest of his family. He heard screams coming from all around him. "They're inside!" "Quick, get to the windows!" "Hurry, Children!"

Dorocche was frighten, being shoved and pushed around while trying his best to get to his family. Dorocche was struggling but he was once again shoved to the ground, scraping his knee on the rough carpet in the process. When he could see over the gap, he could see red and gold lights flaring outside the windows. Were they going to burn it down?

"Guys, Wait!"

"Dorocche!"

The young prince looked up just in time to see Lutheran pushing his way through the crowd. The older boy grabbed his hand, getting him on his feet and Dorocche staggered a little but was able to fully stand. The two continued to run!

"Lutheran!" he shouted, trying to keep in pace with his brother.

"We need to hurry!" Lutheran shouted back, Dorocche looked around in disbelief…why this happening to us!? Dorocche felt so scared that he could cry right now but he can't while they running for they're lives. He needed to stay alive…for his family!

He may not understand what was happening, but he did understand that he needed to stay strong and survive in order to be with his family again.

The cries of revolt were getting closer, and over that were the screams of people who couldn't get out of their way in time. Dorocche was able to get a glimpse of his father, only to see that through the rough pushing and shoving, that the Mousinov bell that he wearing have slipped off of his thick neck and rolled into the crowd, behind them…

Dorocche quickly removed his hand from his brother's grip and ran off into the crowd, trying to reclaim that has been in his family for years. Lutheran called after him desperately.

"Dorocche, no! Come back! Come back!"

But Dorocche didn't stop as he continued to pursue the royal bell through the struggling crowd. He wasn't going to let the royal heirloom of his family line be lost during the crisis; he needed to get it back to his father! He must!

…

Dominick and his family were outside into the cold with a few guards including Comrade Victorious, standing beside them. Honey was with them as well with her thick brown coat and yellow scarf, keeping her warm from the weather. Honey was becoming agitated. The king, queen, two of the princes and the princess are here…but two of the other princes are still missing!

The Queen was struggling to keep herself from going into a panic while Orlando and Napoleon tried to calm their mother down, the king, on the other hand, tried to persuade one of the remaining soldiers to get help but they stated that they can't leave due the major commotion and that the gates have been blocked.

Pearl was deeply frightened but thanks to Honey, she was able to calm down still worries endlessly for the return of her brothers.

The trio heard more screams from the entrance as more people ran out, a familiar figure was pushed onto the snow. Napoleon ran over to Lutheran, he was able to get him on his feet and gave him his soaked glasses.

Dominick and Elise along with everyone else came along to Lutheran side, asking him various of questions.

"Lutheran, you're alright! But where's Dorocche!?"

"I don't know! I lost him in the crowd!"

"You lost him!? How!?"

"The crowd was too dense to find him! I tried but he was already gone! He must be still in the palace!"

"We need to find him!"

Elise turned to Honey, looking at her desperately. If anyone could find her son…it's Honey! She quickly walked over to her and knelt down so she and her could see eye to eye," Honey! Dear, you need to find, Dorocche and bring him back here, would you please look for him?"

Honey could tell that her royal highness is pleading her to find her youngest son but Honey knew that she had to help! She has vowed himself to protect the royal family and be by their side, no matter what! Honey bowed her head in acceptance," Don't worry, your grace! I'll find him!"

Elise was relieved….she could always trust Honey. The young servant girl sprinted inside, she was able to push through the crowd hearing the last words she could hear through the riot.

"Please, save my son, Honey! Save Him!"

As the queen watches her loyal servant, disappear inside the Palace, her tears fell from her eyes and down to her cheeks. Where are you my son!? Where could you have gone!?

She felt her husband heavy hands touch her shoulders lightly, she turned to see he was concerned for Dorocche as he was…

"Oh, Dominick….I'm so scared, where is Dorocche? *sob* He must have gotten himself hurt through the rampage…or gotten lost….*sob* My baby is missing!" She cried hysterically as she embraced her husband, sobbing endlessly.

Dominick held on to his dear wife, tightly," Don't threat, Elise, Honey will find our son…and she will protect him from harm. And believe in Dorocche as well….he may be difficult but he's strong willed and brave….like a true Mousinov!" Dominick soothes Elise soft hair while lifting her chin to his eye level. His eyes were strong and his voice was in a deep, caring. He wanted to protect his family…and that he vowed to do," And you need to be brave as well, my dearest queen…"

Hearing these words, Elise composed her position. As the queen, she must not act hysterical to these matters and must remain calm at all times, even on the verge of the siege towards the palace. She is the lecturer of the Mousinovs, the Queen of the strong yet diplomatic King and the mother of four amazing son and beautiful daughter; She must be brave for her son…she must!

The children of the King and Queen knew their brother very well. Always the trouble-maker, the stubborn and ambitious prince of the family but they also knew he was an adventurous, loyal and at times brave including being clever enough to get away with things. Dorocche is the spirit of the Mousinov….and he will make it.

Dominick had known his son to be difficult (next to Napoleon), always giving him trouble with pranks, skipping class and causing mischief throughout the palace and beyond.

Dorocche is the type to not wanting to have nothing to do with his heritage and rather enjoy life in a carefree manner, following his own path. Though he sometimes envies his son's freedom, the king never had that kind of freedom like his son has when he was younger. But he is secretly happy, to see his own son to be himself….he even more proud to be watching over his little sister, making him learn the importance of responsibilities…even though he gets his sister into confusing situations. He knew that Dorocche will become unique, someday…

"Well, well….isn't this precious? A heartwarming family meeting….how cute…"

The warming voice from afar sent a chill through the king's spin. Oh…no…Dominick gathered his family close together while the soldiers including their commander in front surround them, shielding the royal family.

A shadow of the darkness of thickens, tension was arising and somehow the smell of blood was in the air as the wind was becoming stronger. The royals and soldiers stood close, preparing on what's about to come. Dominick stood by Elise while she held onto her daughter closely and the young princes stand by each other near their kin. Slowly the flames began to move on their own, sending an opening and coming through were Merida, Madera and Mudina, following behind was 12 hooded figures and 5 demon dogs.

Seeing the Devil sisters here has brought fear into the royal family including the guards, all knew the terrifying powers of the Devil sisters….and the royal family being closely related to magicians could sense their power…and it was frighten to the point where they more then witches….it was so menacing and evil…craving for blood and death.

Merida stepped forward though her actions caused the comrade to step forward in anger," You step away from them, you evil witch!" Victorious took out his sword, pointing at Merida.

Merida just chuckled, what an incompetent fool….well, time to show them what fear really is…

Merida used a bit of the dark energy on her palm then raise it towards the comrade….than he suddenly began to react drastic, his limbs began to twist to the point where they were going to break while is eyes were widen enough to pop. Comrade V. was gagging and wheezing until he couldn't anymore. The corpse of the once brave commander, had fell into the snow.

The Mousinovs and soldiers were stunned in fear at what they saw; Merida…has killed Comrade Victorious….in front of their own eyes.

Merida smirked at her work, she has proven that those who stand in the way of the Devil Sisters….will be executed!

"Well, now that spec is out of our hair, why not we get down to business," Merida stepped closer, ignoring the corpse. She eyed at each of the member Mousinov but smiled warmly when her eyes met the small princess, who trembled under her gaze. She turned her gaze at Dominick; he was nervous but still strong.

"Now, Dominick, your time of ruling this country is over, it is time for you and your family to pay the price for making these nice people settles down in the life of depression." Merida stated with a grim grin on her face. Dominick growled viciously as he steps towards the witch but still distant from her as well.

"I've done all I can to help these people! I've given them what they needed: a home, clothes, food and even jobs that can be afford, but some rather misuse these supplies to get themselves into trouble!" Dominick explained since he and his family lives are hanging by a thread," As king it is MY responsibility to take care of my country…..but it is not MY responsibility to control the lives of these people! It their decision to be what they want to be….not me…."

"But you should've tried harder, your majesty…I've seen these people suffer, everyday….and I too, help them the best way I can…"

Everyone turned to the figure that walked forward, passing Merida and stood before Dominick. This figure removed his hood, revealing Advisor Seto," But as long as you stand on your throne…this suffering will not end."

Dominick was shocked. The queen was shocked. Everyone was shocked.

"Seto…your one of them?" Dominick stuttered, surprised that his high advisor…has betrayed him.

Seto chuckled, deviously," Isn't obvious, Your 'ex' majesty? You're so full of yourself, its predictable."

Dominick trembled in anger as he growled lowly at the traitor," How could you betray us, Seto!? 25 years you been with me as my advisor….and you betrayed us!

Seto grin grew wider," I only did it for the good of the people, Dominick though pitifully it was decided by the people that you and your family should be removed from the throne…and be executed!"

The Mousinov were shocked….to be executed by the people they cared for in years by their forefathers. Dominick felt sick to his stomach but he doesn't let that get him the better of his anger. He began to realized that something was off….

"Than what will happen next once it's carried out…? " He questioned.

Being boastful, Seto spoke his answer," Than the people will be free and will take me…as their new ruler…"

Suddenly, Seto screamed in pain, both Dominick and Seto looked down to see a long sharp object coming through his chest. Seto, with wide eyes, turned to see it was Merida own claw, that lengthens itself to pierce through him. He stuttered…

"W..Why….We…We made…a deal….?"

Merida, didn't turn but showed her grin," Such a fool you are, my servant. True we made a deal…but people didn't agree to make YOU their ruler…they want US to rule….and not another foolish mortal….," When she turned her face, her appearance has changed to the point where Dominick grimaced in disgusted, the soldiers shock in fear and Elise and her children were stunned with terror.

"Your services…are no longer needed…" And with that, she turned her claw around and removed it back to its original form. Seto fell to the ground, dead, with white snow underneath covered in red blood.

Merida slowly licked the blood off her claw nail she used. Once done, Merida turned her back at the Mousinovs," The fool did speak the truth though….too bad that a curse must be fulfilled…" After a long silence, she finished with these words…

"Kill Them…"

And Hell broke out into death and violence….

The followers of the witches brought siege on the royal family. Most of the fighters attacked them but it was futile, they were already dead before they could raise their own weapons at them. The last two of the defense force tried to lead the family away but they were already surrounded in a matter of seconds.

A vicious, bulky demon dog-like monster sprinted and pounced on Dominick as the fiend mauled him, slashing wildly at him while Dominick tried to fight for his life. One soldier tried to come to his aid however he was taken down with a bullet. Orlando rushed over to his father but it was too late. Dominick was already dead….

Elise screamed in horror, her husband is dead; She rushed to his side, crying in tears of his death but before Orlando gave a shout of a warning, a gunshot was heard….and the queen was dead. Her own body has fallen on top on her husband.

The children ran of their lives trying to reach the front gate but more blood was shed before they even had a chance:

• Orlando was behind his younger siblings as they ran but an oncoming individual, carrying a large dagger in his hand, screaming," DIE ROYALS SCUM!" Orlando let his kin run off, trying to deflect his attacks but the guy jump on him, stabbing him 10 times in the chest area until he was dead…

• Napoleon witnessed his own brother's death. Becoming blind in rage, grabbed a fallen sword and attacked his brothers murder, stabbed him in the back. And when he was dead, two demon birds flew above the second prince. They both simultaneously, breath out a spites of fire, Napoleon screamed as his whole body was caught in fire until he was burn to death.

• Lutheran panicked as he carried his sister, Pearl, far away. He heard Napoleon screams from behind but didn't dare to turn his head. His sister trembled endlessly. Lutheran whispered to his sister," Don't worry, Pearl, you'll be safe…" But it was too late, 2 of the cult members were waiting for them up front, with arrows pointing right at them. In a matter of seconds, the arrows were shot. Both, Lutheran and Pearl fell down with several arrows attach to them…..

….

Merida and her sisters watched with delight as they witness each one of the Mousinovs death. Once the carnage was done, a random figure approached the sisters with an announcement.

"My mistresses, all members of the royal family are dead."

Mudina hopped in giggly joy, Madera shrugged her shoulders and Merida just smiled with twisted delight. "Excellent…..Let us see the bodies…" The figure bowed his head and leads the sisters towards the bodies.

All of bodies of the Mousinovs were gathered and placed into a pile; Merida analyzed each of the bodies. There was a frown on her face," Where's the princess?" She questioned. Most of the cult searched around for the princess body; Merida casually walking amongst the snow, she was following a trail of small blood that the fools failed to look. She soon turned a corner, finding an arrow with a bloody tip, her gaze followed the trail until it stopped in a dark corner.

Merida got closer and saw the small princess, alive but injured. She was crying quietly as she shivered in the cold. Merida drew a little closer until the princess noticed her. Pearl scrambled against the wall, her heart pounding with fear in her scarlet eyes staring right at the emotionless witch. Merida would've killed this helpless girl in a brutal way like the others but she didn't, instead knelt down close to her. Pearl covered her eyes and curled herself into a ball," Please…don't hurt me….I want to live….please…." Merida smiled warmly, placing her hand on her small head gently as she leaned in closer to her ear," Don't worry, my little snowflake, I'll let you live…"

Pearl removed her hands from her eyes, looking at the witch with a surprised expression. _She'll let me go…_? The little princess saw Merida's smile...this smile was the same that her mother used. That smile somehow captivated her, letting Merida to hold her closely, placing a little warm kiss on her forehead.

"When the time comes…you'll be my daughter…" She said as she slowly placed both of her hands around the princess neck….and pressed against her air support. The princess was struggling to get her hands off but with no prevail. She gagged and wheezed, trying to get air inside but soon her vision was blacking….the last thing she saw in this world was Merida's warm smile…

…..

While the search of the princess continued, Madera and Mudina search for their sister until out of the shadows was Merida, carrying the lifeless princess Pearl in her arms. A few of the followers came closer…even one asked a simple question…

"I…Is she….dead?"

Merida nodded her head; some of the members of the cult closely looked at the princess….she looked like she was sleeping, peacefully while Merida, despite being a witch, looked very motherly by the way she smiles at her.

Merida handed the small body to the nearest follower and spoke in motherly voice," Wrapped this one in a thick blanket, I don't want this one to be a frozen Popsicle." That person did as he was told while another one approached her curiously," And…what about the others?" Merida mood suddenly changed into a hostile one," LET THEM FREEZE! I DON'T CARE FOR THEM!" The figure was startled but lowered his head, feeling foolish to ask such a question.

Madera and Mudina approach their older sister, confused by her actions.

"Merida, why didn't you let those simple-minded mortals kill the princess…" Madera asked, curiously. Mudina jumped up and down repeatedly, anxious to know," Why didn't you brutally murder her?….I'm sure her blood will be satisfying!" Merida turned her head, smiling at them.

"Because…I have nothing against the princess…just her big-headed father, her goody-goody mother and her annoying, random brothers; besides, she will probably make a good witch in my opinion…" Both of the sisters were still confused.

"Why?"

"Are you planning, to go back on your word?"

"Maybe…besides….I am sure that 6 souls of the Mousinovs will be enough to give us what we want…."

"Excuse me, my lady?"

A meek voice caught Merida attention, she turned around to see another one of the cult, the only difference is he was wearing dark blue instead of black…all because he couldn't 'find' one…not to mention he is the clumsiest and nervous-wreck out of the entire hooded mortals which indicates to the Devil Sisters how incompetent he was.

"What is it, Moto?" Merida sighed heavily in dissatisfaction, wishing she never recruited such an idiot but at least he's useful by gathering the bodies instead of joining his comrades to kill the family, saying he afraid of carrying a weapon due to a 'childhood trauma'. What an idiot….

"Um…uh…you see…um…exactly how many members of the royal family there are?" Moto stuttered nervously. Devil sisters given him an odd look on their faces but Merida answered, dumbly" There are 7 members of the royal family…."

Moto was shuffling nervously but Madera approached him, with hard eyes," Why would a stupid fool like you asked such a stupid question?"

"Well….you sees….one of captains just counted the bodies…including the princess but…."

Merida loomed over towards the nervous bystander, her eyes were widen, waiting for a chance to snap, "But…." She said quietly….

Motto shudder some more until he broke," There is only 6 bodies…One member is STILL MISSING!"

With those words said, Merida screamed hysterically! One missing…? ONE MISSING!? Merida grabbed Motto by the collar, shaking him insanely," WHO!? WHO ARE WE MISSING!?"

Motto knew it was a bad idea to tell them but had to answer, why did he get himself into this?

"I…It's P…Prince…D…Dorocche!"

Merida dropped Motto and made an announcement," FIND PRINCE DOROCCHE; HE'S STILL LIVES! FIND THE LAST LIVING MEMBER OF THE MOUSINOVS!"

Honey was searching for 10 mins after leaving their highnesses sides, when she opened the door to the children's room; it was large and full of toys of all sorts, dolls and wooden horses and all sorts of things that most of the children had grown out of, but had still held on to. Pearl and Dorocche were the only ones who still played with any of it. The servant girl immediately saw her royal highness looking behind the doll house.

Honey sighed in relief…..

"Your majesty, we need to go! Your family is waiting!" She advanced towards Dorocche, "What are you doing…?"

Dorocche got up with something in his hand. "I was trying to get my father's bell!"

"Bell?!" Honey looked at the bell in the young prince's hand. It was the royal bell, metallic of a perfect combination of gold and copper with a light bronze ring as the regal artwork on it were glittered with real silver. This bell is known to been pass down for generations in the Mousinov line, from father to son! They say the bell itself was magical and that their first ancestor was the one who created it, using his own magical powers of good into the bell. But it just was a story….could it have a mind of its own!?

Honey's thoughts were interrupted when a sound of a gunshot was heard, jerking both of the young people," Your majesty, we must go! Hurry!"

Honey grabs Dorocche's hand, pulling him back towards the door. Dorocche places the bell inside his pocket as he ran along with Honey out of the room and down the empty halls. Both knew there was no time to waste since both including the rest of the royal family lives are at stake, already they feared that the mob would be ascending the steps as they traveled through the open balcony, ready to murder them. Hopefully they weren't too late...

While they were running Dorocche stopped, moaning in discomfort. Honey rushed by his side.

"What's wrong, your majesty..?" Dorocche winced as if he was in pain; He was struggling to keep himself conscious.

"I don't know….It feels…like something…died inside me…." Dorocche opened his eyes again; he removed his hand from his chest. The pain was gone….

"What happened?" Honey asked, confused by the prince's actions. He was just as confused as her but he knew it may have something to do with his family," We need to get back to my family, they may be in danger!" Honey could see the determination in his eyes but she willfully obeyed. The two continued down the halls.

Just before they reached the top of the stairs, Honey tripped still holding Dorocche as they both fell onto the floor but the sound of their yelp cause the group of hooded men inside the castle to draw their attention, spotting two small figures. One of them is easily recognized.

"Hey, I see him! It's Prince Dorocche! Up there!"

As he pointed, Dorocche staggered back, nervously.

"Oh crap…," he practically whispered.

The Honey grabbed Dorcche's other wrist and motioned to a different hallway adjacent to him. "Quick! Follow me!"

Dorocche followed behind her until they reached a room with a grey, old wooden door. Honey ushered him inside and closed it, locking the door behind them. As Dorocche looked around the room and saw that there was one window, a tiny one, and not much else besides a few beds and scattered other objects. It was large like the children's room, but felt emptier somehow.

"How are we going to escape, now?" he asked, turning to Honey who was running to the far wall near the window. "There's no way out! We're several stories up!" They both never survive that fall.

Honey tapped the wall slightly before she seemed to grab a section of it and pull. A part of the wall began to open up, much to prince's surprise. A dark passage was revealed behind it, Dorocche stepped forward as it came fully open.

"Is this…?"

"This is the servants' quarters," Honey replied. "And this," she indicated the hole in the wall with her finger, "is a special passage that leads out of the palace. It's always been here. I'm not sure if anyone else, besides a few servants ever knew about it..."

"I guess I'm not the only rat in the palace" Dorocche chuckled humorously. Honey blushed, but they both heard pounding and breaking sounds coming from the door. Honey grabbed the prince hand once again, leading him into the dark passage. Honey pulled the small handle, which closed the door behind them.

The voices behind them were bewildered and confused on the whereabouts of the escapees but they soon went away for a while, giving the two a chance to breathe again. Honey crawled up in front, gesturing the prince to follow…

"Follow me…this passage way leads to the back area of the palace, we can escape through here."

The young prince nodded, actually smiling at her, "Thanks, Honey….I owe you..."

Honey smiled nervously. "Um...uh…you don't need to owe my anything your majesty….I'm only following your mother's wishes." The two began to traverse down the dark passage….

"I hope they're alright…." Dorocche responded sadly.

"I'm sure they're fine, your highness…." Dorocche didn't say anything but did gave Honey a hopeful smile. None of them spoke afterword; Honey was becoming intense on the whereabouts of the rest of Dorocche's family. Where are they!?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Honey slowly pressed against the hollow door, it opened slightly. This door leads out into the opening. She stopped when she heard footsteps closing in, she hushed the prince, making him be silent. She saw in the crack, were two hooded from the mob. They were conversing to each other and Honey listened in…

"Do you think, he must've escaped…?" The tall one said to the smaller comrade.

"Impossible! They surrounded the whole place from all the corners. Heck not even a mouse could get in!" The other huffed at his friend's stupidity.

"But, bro….we are mice…" the smaller one fell over in disbelief, feeling stupid himself. He quickly got up, sneering," I know that! Besides, If we don't find the prince….the sisters will have our heads!"

"Yeah….I feels sorry the kid….he's the last remaining member that still alive, right? Man, he'll be crushed if found out that his family is dead…"

"Who cares, the brat will be dead before he ever get the chance to find out! Now come on!" The two figures walked away out of sight.

Honey pushed the door fully, walking to check around the surrounding…nothing. Honey though back at the conversation. The royal family….they're dead? Honey could believe it….How could she tell his royal highness about the tragedy of his own family!?

"Honey…."

Honey turned to face Dorocche…his head was facing the ground," Is it true? Is my family…dead?"

Honey slump her shoulders and sighed sadly," I'm afraid….it's true, your majesty…I'm so sorry." Suddenly Dorocche embraced her, holding onto her tightly; he was crying….was actually crying…Honey was surprised, but held onto the prince. Her own heart was crying, the royal family have been like her own family…but they are now gone…

"Why….*sob* Why them!? *sob* Why did they have to die!?" He sobbed as the tears from his eyes fell down on his cheek, like a stream of sadness." Oh, Papa….Mama….Orlando, Napoleon and Lutheran…even Pearl! My poor little sister *sob* Why did she have to die!? Why they ALL have to die!?"

Dorocche's own heart….was crushed. Hearing the tragedy of his family has caused him to drain himself in tears of sadness, guilt and loneliness. What will happen to him now? Where would he go? What will he do without his family?

Honey felt herself being into tears, she has been with the family for only 3 years but she was close to them that she never thought the day would come when they were killed by the people who hated them…and by the manipulation of the Devil Sisters.

Wait…If most of the royal family is dead….then it really does mean Dorocche is the last of the Mousinovs…And sooner or later they will find him…and kill him right there on the spot. Then the royal line will become extinct for good.

Honey pushed herself a bit from Dorocche, looking deep into his eyes seriously," You majesty, I know how it feels to lose a family….I too lost mine, 3 years ago….But there is still hope. You are now the last living member of the royal line and if those monsters find you…they will destroy you! You could run away for here and escape to Camelot! Where your grandmother is! There is still a chance for you to escape…."

She ran forward and stopped, pointing her finger through the forest," You know there is a ferry dock at the docks nearby, it leaves close to 3am so we need to get there before the rebellion finds out," She runs back to his side, holding his hand." Please, you highness…your family may not had the chance to escape….but they would want you to save yourself….even your sister would wanted that."

Dorocche eyes were still watery, thinking about Honey's words about his family. My family would want that….He thought to himself; with a sadden sigh, he spoke," Okay, Honey….Let's go…" Honey ran ahead of him, stopped and turned seeing Dorocche giving out one last glance of his home, filled with wonderful memories. He quickly turned away, with tears falling and ran up to Honey, leading him out of the Palace Grounds.

….

After, a few mintues, the two were out of palace grounds, running through the cold snow, trying to put as much distance as they could between them and the mansion. Honey and Dorocche could see torchlight every time they looked, but soon they'll be inside the woods, giving them enough time to escape and they reach the docks in no time. There was the sound of the boat in the distance, preparing to leave the Silica docks. Honey just hoped that they would catch it in time...

"Hurry, your highness, we have to keep running." The young prince besides her was constantly stumbling in the heavy snow. The two of them were quickly tiring, and neither was dressed for the ridiculously cold winter they were facing.

Dorocche was panting heavily, trying his best to keep up but the cold was driving him nuts, freezing his fur off but surprisingly could see, the docks…it's not too far now! As for Honey, she looked ahead of herself; she saw that they are not too far from the woods and then-

Suddenly, Dorocche screamed, and as Honey looked back she gasped in horror. One of the Devil Sisters, Mudina was there, following them. She lay on the ice with Dorocche, grabbing the prince's leg harshly and refused to let go. When Honey tried to get closer and rescue him, she kept slipping on the ice below his feet.

"Let go of me!" He screamed, trying to get his legs out from the witches grasp. Dorocche used his free leg to kick Mudina in the face, repeatedly which made Mudina angrier, tugging harder and drawing the prince closer to her.

"You brats aren't going anywhere!" the witch wildly laughing, tightening her grip. Honey looked down, seeing the cracks growing bigger and more prominent. That was not good. She slowly crawls towards the prince, tugging him back towards her but the witch pulled even harder.

"Let go! Let go!" Dorocche continued screaming. Something inside of his aura was swirling, and it was cold.

"You'll be good as DEAD, I tell ya! *laughing uncontrollably* Good as DEAD…just like that sickly, weakling sister of yours! "

Anger has reached his limit as Dorocche eyes began to glow into icy blue color; he raised his hand at Mudina, who was unfocused at the prince but to what was happening. A swirl of magical ice was shot at the unexpected witch as her body was turning into ice. The sudden shock caused her to release his leg. Soon Mudina was in a block of ice with her face was stuck in place of shock.

Dorocche was able to return to normal, with the effect of the cracked ice was now renewed, no longer cracking underneath them. Honey staring at the prince in awe at his sudden action…could his emotions be triggering his magic.

"Honey…." Dorocche moaned with exhaust, he rubbed his temple; before Honey could say anything, Dorocche gazed at the frozen witch, cause him to yelp in fright," W…what happened…!?" Honey restrains him as she pulled him away from it. "Shh…please, your majesty, we have to keep moving! Sooner or later her sisters will be looking for her and they'll not be too happy about it either!" Honey grabbed Dorocche hand and the two ran off into the forest though Dorocche still couldn't take his mind off on what just happened, Did….did I do that!? Why is this happening to me!?

As they ran, they didn't see the red-haired witch soar to the edge of the water, dropping to her knees in front of frozen block.  
"Sister!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

They reached the woods, rushing through the chilly storm of winter rains, trying to escape from the blood curdling scream that is chasing them with the smell of burning wood stanching the air.

Madera, filled with rage, summoned her magic of inferno and uses it as arrows to attack the children but the trees were in the way. Honey and Dorocche were relieved to be able to escape from the fiery chaos but now that they were in open field they are open targets. Honey felt at this rate, both she and Dorocche will die in the carnage of the devil sister so she must take action.

"Honey, what are doing?" Dorocche asked when he saw Honey, dig inside her bag; she brought forth large handmade bow N arrows made from iron, they both have swirl designs made professionally by someone Honey once knew about. Dorocche was surprised to see Honey possessing such a weapon with her but probably for defending herself.

Honey looked at Dorocche with the solemn look," Your, majesty….I want you to go on ahead without me…" Dorocche was taken aback by her words," What!?" Honey continued,"…You must leave without me. I'll stay behind and distract the witch while you get to the docks!  
Dorocche couldn't believe his ears! Honey is actually telling him to leave her alone to fight off the witches by herself. He felt his own heart sunk at to what was happening: He lost his home, his family…and now he's gonna lose his friend; he felt his legs sunk to the snow.

Honey knelt besides him, noticing him trembling like a leaf, she doesn't want to leave the prince alone but she has to protect him from his cursed fate…she has to…." I don't want you to die, Honey" He muttered to her with pleading eyes," I…I don't want to be alone, please….don't do this…." Honey felt tears in her eyes but still held a stern face. She slowly began to embrace the sorrow prince, holding him tightly," I don't want you to die, Dorocche; I want you to be brave….I want you to live! I'll be fine…just follows the path and you'll be fine." She released her grip, looking deeply into his eyes," Please, Dorocche…."

Dorocche look in Honey's golden eyes, they were filled with pleading and sadness; he couldn't bare to lose his friend….but he also doesn't want to die. Dorocche felt his tears forming in his eyes, feeling himself trembling in metal pain of his decision….

"Please….please be careful, Honey" Dorocche held Honey closely, giving her one last hug while Honey did something that she feels will be her first…and probably her last regard toward the prince…

She kissed him, lightly on the lips. Though Dorocche was surprised, he accepted it….knowing that this is possibly their last meeting together. The explosion of the fire behind them, made them break their kiss. Honey looked at Dorocche while he did the same, both knowing what to do.

Giving one last glance at his dear friend, Dorocche sprinted into the woods, disappearing out of sight. Honey was now relieved that the prince has left….now she must do what she promise herself to do, protect the royal family….or least the last living member of the family. She knew she may die, but at least she would let the prince escape from the Devil sister.

"How…dare...you…" Honey felt her spine tingle as she heard a raspy yet feminine voice, she slowly turned around, seeing Madera a far in sight. She was furious, covered in a deep red aura of pure wrath….and she was staring right at Honey," How dare you help that brat of the prince escape; you, little ingrate!"

She released 3 medium fire balls towards Honey, but she manages to dodge all of them then, in position with calm composure, shot then arrow Madera. Madera thought this arrow was a false attempt to kill her…until she looked closely at the arrow….something was not right…..but she figured it out too late.

The arrow burst into mast of light, the effects has caused she to scream into a scream of agony. The light was so intense it nearly blinded her. Madera covered her eyes, rolling around in the snow of the blinding light, scream," THE LIGHT! THE LIGHT! IT BURNS!"

Honey staggered back a little, startled by the thought of actually hurting the evil witch. Madera stopped moving, not even close to a twitch. Honey stepped a little closer to her, hoping that she was dead. She stepped in a little closer…

Until a row of sharp teeth trying to chomp at her head…

Surprised by this, Honey has fallen backwards onto the snow, crawling away at the monstrous being that rose. Madera face has changed into something horrible…It was like the once attractive beauty has been transformed into a beast. The newly, transformed Madera is now facing Honey, slowly approaching her with glowing aura of dark magic. As she crab-walking, Honey felt her heart pounding as she began to sweat; she was frightened but she must be brave. She raised her weapon again, aiming at the beast, she release it. A bright flash was made enough to frightening the beast.

Honey was satisfied, it was enough for her to escape if she didn't felt a surge of electricity coming from behind her. She screamed until she fell….

Merida scoffed in disgust, annoying little pest; Merida walked over to her trembling sister, grabbing a hold of her, forcibly. "You fool! It is Dorocche we want dead, not a little servant girl! Get yourself together and let's go!" Madera growled underneath her breath but obeyed. She transformed back to her original self; It wasn't long before Mundina came alone, drench, shivering, and mad!

"I WILL MURDER THAT BRAT!" Merida turn to her, growled dangerously," And we will, sister…We ALL will…!

Merida, Madera and Mudina were together again, now it becoming personal. All three filled with anger, embarrassment and hatred towards the one person that has ruined everything: the escaping of the execution, escape from the castle and made a fool of them; It was all the young prince's fault…And the young prince will pay…with blood.

Dorocche ran and ran as fast as he could through the forest, at first he was confident on following the path but suddenly the path has disappeared from his vision due the intense snow storm. Dorocche looked left then right, searching for the path until he tripped over a log he never saw coming, fallen flat on his face. Dorocche rose to his feet, wiping off the snow off his face; Dorocche began to shiver terribly from head to toe in the cold as he searched around his surroundings, feeling the ringing in his ear and the pounding of his own heart racing. All he could hear the sound of the chilling winds passing by.

"MAMA! PAPA! GUYS! PEARL!" He screamed to the top of his lungs, hoping this is a dream….a nightmare no less….but this way no dream, it is reality…A reality that his lost everything in one night….and now he is all alone.

Dorocche tears began to pour out from his eyes, feeling his own legs give away as he slumped to the ground with his head sunk low," Oh Papa, Mama…everyone, all gone…I'm all alone…."

It became so cold that Dorocche was seeing mirages of him and little sister playing in the snow one time it was cloudy so Pearl was perfectly safe from the sun; she and Dorocche played tag in the snow while their parents watched them with warm drink in their hands. The two siblings were laughing together when Pearl tripped over herself in the snow. At first, the Queen was coming to her daughter's aide but the king stopped her to see his son, rushing to his sister's side.

Pearl eyes were becoming teary but thanks to Dorocche's consonance, she was able to smile and laugh again. All of a sudden a snowball was hit at Dorocche's face; It was his brother, Napoleon being a jerk as ever when he laughed at Dorocche's misfortune. Not until, Orlando place a bucket of snow on top of his brother's head; He screamed angrily, trying to get the bucket out of his head but fell over. Everyone laughed joyfully. And soon the whole family was in a snow fight with one another: His father and two older brothers against his mother, his brother, sister and himself.

It was a wonderful memory….but now it's all gone….

Dorocche felt his fur stick up when he sense a dark power….and it was heading his way. Dorocche didn't hesitant to sprint away from the dark evil that is hunting him down, like how a predator hunts down his prey….And Dorocche is the prey….

_Where are you, boy…? _

Dorocche felt his heart skip a beat….voices were speaking inside his mind as he kept running.

_Yes…. where ARE you…!? _

He remained quiet, praying that those awful witches won't find him in this forest as he increased their speed.

_O where….O where is the little prince? Come out and play… _

Dorocche felt sick to his stomach, He couldn't run any fast but he has too! He has to get to the docks….he has to escape! But what he saw next has made him completely stop…

Dorocche saw that he has taken a wrong turn and now has reached a steep cliff, the cliff that He and his brothers would come to throw rocks to the bottom for fun until their father forbid them to go anywhere near it, but now Dorocche is at the end of his rope.

The prince looked at the scenery below from the cliff, all was there was the raging waters and there was the docks, the ferry was getting ready to leave. It isn't too far but where he's standing is too high to climb down, estimating the height of 30 to 50 feet below. Dorocche was thinking of turning back and finding another route…but it was too late for him….for the 3 figures are blocking his path.

"Hello, Dorocche…." The young prince fur strands on the back of his neck stood up, his heart was pounding and his arms were shaking. He staggered back, the fear that these women who placed a curse on his family…the ones who sent monsters and an angry mob to attack his home…..killed his family…and probably killed Honey, too. Now Dorocche was alone to face the Devil Sisters.

Merida stepped forward at the frightened prince, with a soft smile on her face," My prince, we were searching for you….your family is waiting for you." Madera joined in, trying to contain her anger inside.

"Yes, your majesty, your family is getting worried about you….why don't we return you back to your family…

Mudina hopped alongside with her sisters, trying to persuade him like her sisters," YES! Your foolish mother and your father along with your pointless brothers and scrawny sister are waiting for you on the other-side by now!" Merida groaned at her sister's stupidity while Madera growled viciously at her. Dorocche, trembling, has forgotten his fear and his outburst of anger came out instead….

"YOU, MONSTERS! YOU ROTTEN NO-GOOD HAGS! YOU KILLED MY FAMILY! YOU KILLED MY FRIEND! YOU EVEN KILLED MY BABY SISTER! SHE NEVER HURTED ANYONE AND YET YOU STILL KILLED HER! I HATE YOU, OLD FARTS! I WISH YOU DEAD- DEAD, NOW!"

The witches were shocked by his sudden explosion but what he said to them….those words: Hags….Old farts…..Drop-Dead…? This has brought pure anger inside them. Dorocche could sense their inner demons are emerging to the surface. Their once fine, silk fur was now bristled out of place; their ears and nose became pointier, teeth shaper and more menacing and their claws grew longer.

Dorocche was so stunned and disgusted he wanted to turn away, but can't for he was too terrified. He tripped over a rock and fallen on his back. He saw the witches' demonic form….and they are ready for the kill…

"You'll pay for your words, boy….you'll pay with your own blood" Merida voice was deeper and more frightening.

"I'll burn you to the bone….!" They began to approach him as Dorocche tried to crawl away from the hideous monsters. Madera was starting to summon a fire in her claws.

Mudina levitates several rocks, enough to kill him; She cackles insanely, eager to give the prince pain,"You're gonna DIE *Cackles* you're gonna really gonna 'Drop dead'!"

Dorocche was so focused on the witches, that he didn't realize that he crab-walked all the way to the end of the cliff. Dorocche stricken with fright….he gonna die…..he is really gonna die….

The Devil Sisters were closing in on him, enjoying the fear on the prince's face. Merida face was twisted with insanity as she raised her two fingers into the air, storm clouds were gathering and blue lightning appear, being collected by Merida's two fingers with ease and control….finally the last of the Mousinov is gonna die….than the curse will be fulfilled!

Suddenly the Mousinov Bell inside Dorocche's coat pocket began to glow brightly enough to stagger back the unexpected witches. Madera's fire evaporated while Mudina dropped the stones, Merida was the most reacted…those it made lose control of the lightning she was collecting, making it go everywhere. Dorocche ducked down to avoid getting shocked; the light dimmed but it was too late for either both parties….The lightning became too intense, causing the clouds to release a major lightning strike! It caused the witches to fry and turned into ashes…

A piece of the cliff was starting to fall over; Dorocche struggled to get to the safer ledge but before he could reach it….the cliff has fallen. The last that could be heard were his screams as the cliff tumbled into the raging waters.


End file.
